Disney Survivor: Gonyama Islands
by Janturns
Summary: Know this: Gonyama Islands holds an environment promising nothing but secrets, dangers, harshness and excitement. So in other words, it's a perfect settind for Survivor. 1 Island, 22 contestants, 39 days, 1 Survivor. This is Disney Survivor: Gonyama Islands.
1. You're Looking At The Next Sole Survivor

Disney Survivor: Gonyama Islands

Gonyama Islands is, quite frankly, not much like a usual island one would expect isolated in the middle of a thrashing ocean. It is not deserted, and neither is it solely inhabited by a single coconut tree which seems to be boasting the single fruit growing upon its leaves. It is neither small nor tiny, but it is still an island. So yes, it's in the middle of a thrashing ocean. The particular ocean that surrounds Gonyama is a cerulean one, black in the night, and it is most certainly alive for though it can be as calm as a breeze, steady and sleepy, it needs nothing more than a gust of wind to whip up into a primordial storm, sluicing and crashing in multitudes of deadly waves.

What about the actual islands? Firstly, Gonyama Islands is not actually a collection of islands, despite how it may appear so. They are several plots of land floating above the waters, but whether or not you can see it, they are all connected, in one way or another. It is one single island that appears separated, but they are not. I can not argue though, that each sector of "island" is unique, each boasting diverse flora, fauna, histories and secrets. I could spend a good amount of time writing about them all, even perhaps producing an encyclopedia on it that will probably never be read then reduced to ashes through burning in a very green fire, but I'd rather not. To keep it simple, know this: Gonyama Islands holds an environment promising nothing but secrets, dangers, harshness and excitement.

So in other words, it's a perfect setting for a good novel or a game show where in various contestants must survive on the island and outwit, outplay and outlast each other in a feral battle over the span of 39 days for a monetary prize. Oh yeah, I'm doing the second one. I'm hosting Survivor in the Gonyama Islands.

My name is Mick Mouse, and this is Disney Survivor: Gonyama Islands.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**Survivor Jet Plane, Day One**_

Rapunzel had to admit, she was feeling pretty excited. Wait, wrong word. Excited was just something of a glimpse to what she was feeling. What she was feeling was something of an eager explosion of joy, euphoria, ecstasy and thrill bubbling up from inside her into a golden beam of happiness which percolated her entire body in a radiant aura.

Whether or not this is an exaggeration, she can't be sure. Still, Rapunzel was feeling really excited. Most people can't even see auras, anyway. What may be a golden beam she was feeling, people would probably think she was simply referring to her hair. She couldn't blame them, really. It wasn't the fact that her hair really did look like it was made of gold. Not some faded dull shade of blonde, but it was the gold of the sun, illuminating and radiant. But really, it was the length that made it seem like a beam of light. Rapunzel's hair fell like a curtain, draped over her shoulder and cascading like a waterfall downwards and pooling onto the floor in massive whirlpools of hair. Even when she braided it so intricately and tightly, it was still so lengthy, like a river flowing then abruptly stopping at the ends.

Perhaps an explanation is in order.

Rapunzel has lived a pretty sheltered life. And by sheltered, I mean she was practically imprisoned. It wasn't that she was living in some dingy dilapidated cell stuck with nothing to do but to play solitaire. No, it wasn't anything like that. To be honest, she lived a pretty comfortable life, if not overbearing and suffocating. She lived in an apartment building which she had taken to call a tower because of its sheer height, the cobblestone roof practically spiraled into the clouds and she should know because she lived on the top floor. It wouldn't really have surprised her if she and her mother were the only occupants of the apartment, really, as she never really saw anyone else.

And apparently, anyone always referred to evil, plotting, maniacal people who only wanted to abuse and take advantage of her. As her mother, Gothel, would say, the world was filled with people who only wanted to hurt her.

And that was why Rapunzel could never leave her room, for safety and protection. Totally not some evil plot by her mother or anything fictional like that. All she had for company were books, paintings, her innocently small pet, Pascal, and a bunch of the stuff her mother bought for her to make hobbies out of. Cooking ingredients, art supplies, jigsaw puzzles, darts and many more. And yeah, sure, she did enjoy all of these, Rapunzel still longed to see the world outside. She next to never leaves her house, much less to a hair salon. and her hair just kept growing and growing. She didn't have a cell phone, a TV, a laptop or even so much as a telephone in her home. She knew her mother was just concerned for her, but still. It was suffocating.

Then all of a sudden, her mother had a television installed in her room. It didn't have cable or anything, Rapunzel knew that was kind of pushing her luck, but she was able to watch reruns of this show called Survivor over and over again. It was so fascinating, seeing people battling each other on an island! It may as week have been written in a book, but it was a reality competition. Meaning it was real! She watched season after season of the show, sometimes with her mother, both guessing on who will win. It wasn't till some time later that Rapunzel found out the reason behind all of this. Rapunzel and her mother was going to compete in Survivor! Her, Rapunzel, the girl who has never seen the outside world who only watched one show on TV, going to be out! On an island! Playing Survivor!

At first, Rapunzel played it cool (Really, Mother? That's cool.). But really, she was excited (OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD!). Wait, wrong word. Excited was just something of a glimpse to what she was feeling.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**Survivor Jet Plane, Day One**_

Gothel looked at her child with an indecipherable expression. Both of them were in a jet plane, along with twenty others, soaring across the ocean. White puffy clouds streaked across the windows in rapid blurs. Wind lashed outside, and birds appeared and disappeared across the horizon over the ocean. But Gothel did not pay any attention to any of that.

What she was paying attention to, were the passengers of the jet plane. Save her daughter, Gothel knew nothing of her fellow passengers, but of course, why should that stop her from making her predictions and presumptions of everyone else?

The first thing she noticed, obviously, were their inferior appearances. All of them were uglier than her, and only a few she deemed to have passable appearances. Why, one of them looked like a street rat! Another was dressed in peasant wear! Gothel sniffed indignantly. Really, the screening process of this show is downright terrible. Who would want to watch a show which consisted of a mix of rats and beasts? There were a few she deemed possible candidates for allies. A few she deemed as threats. And a lot which she deemed must be thrown out of the plane the first chance she gets. Twenty-two was a considerably large number of contestants, even for Survivor. She could already see that probably one person will be eliminated every day on the island. Which would probably be a good thing because in all honesty, Gothel did not want to stay in that island for too long.

What will the air and nature, no doubt her appearance will deteriorate, slowly but surely. And she really did not want Rapunzel out there. Who knew what might happen to her with all the socialization and mingling with these kinds of people. No, she did not want her daughter to be with the wrong crowd. Maybe at the right time, but in the end, her allegiance must be solely to her mother. Rapunzel was only here for the adventure, if she get kicked off the first day, Gothel thought, she'd probably still be happy. She was here to win. At any cost. That prize was something Gothel was willing to murder for.

Gothel hoped her plan would work. Gothel and Rapunzel spent days watching every season of Survivor, not just for sake of fun, but to understand how the game worked. To know how to win. Survival did not mean being the one who is best at hunting for the tribe. Survival meant who can outlast, outplay and outwit every single person on the island in any way possible. Gothel believed that she would win. She probably knew the game better than anybody else and that despite her old age and the fact that she probably wouldn't help around at camp (What do you think I am? A peasant slave?), she can manipulate this game right into her hands. She'd need Rapunzel's help, along with a few people she'll likely use as allies for a period of time before they are disposed, but she knew she would win. She wasn't very us about Rapunzel, though.

She has spent her whole life moulding and teaching Rapunzel about the dangers of the world, partly for protection, other part so that she will learn that Gothel is the only person she could trust. She should be looking at everyone, analyzing them for their possible weaknesses and strengths, staring everyone down with her large green eyes as if they were her enemies. But one look at the daydream, naive expression she's wearing tells otherwise.

Gothel sighed. She worried for Rapunzel, really, and does want the best for her at times, but this is a competition. _Back to trying to find out possible allies,_ she guessed despite knowing that it wouldn't be very useful, considering teams were not even assigned yet. That woman looked promising. She looked regal, evil even. Like a queen.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**Survivor Jet Plane, Day One**_

Tiana was deep in thought. She was so deep down in thought, she looked positively frozen, as if she froze, drowned in the depths of the cold waters that were her thoughts.

What thoughts, you ask? Well firstly, there was one about Survivor. Obviously. If you said the word "Survivor" to Tiana a few months back, she'd have thought of managing to make it in the city of New Orleans. Or just plain managing to... survive. _Survive, _she thought. _To remain alive or in existence or to continue to function or prosper_. She wouldn't have thought of a reality game show. She's never even heard of it until a few months back. But that wasn't really surprising. What use did knowing of it really meant to her? All that really meant to Tiana seemed to be work, work and work. It's surprising that a picture of her won't show up in the dictionary if you search for the word _workaholic_.

But really, why should she care? People who don't work are the worst kind of people. Laziness is pretty much the main reason for all the problems in the world. So what if she was a workaholic? Rather that than become some sloth who can't make a living for himself? Pfft, some people...

Then she was also thinking of the other passengers. Not in a strategic sort of way, Tiana knew that making presumptions as of now will probably affect and cloud her future reasoning, she'll save that for later. But still, she had looked up all of the other contestants profiles beforehand and couldn't help but stare coldly at one of them, a tall, dark and handsome man by the name of Naveen (who she learned comes from a well-off family in a place called Macedonia, has a strained relationship with his family, is in desperate need for some money due to poor financial choices, and has a love for jazz music and luxurious living based on his profile) who was flirting with her friend Lottie. There were many things wrong with this. First of all, just based off what his profile says about him, she didn't like this Naveen character. He doesn't nor did he ever have a job despite his wealthy background, didn't really seem to have anything of a work ethic and he enjoys frivolous matters that were so fleeting and costly. Seriously, it was if someone made an Anti-Tiana and forced him to compete against her in a competition like Survivor. That's something she thought of too. Someone like him doesn't really stand much of a chance of winning. Either he'll be voted out by the poor tribe which will be stuck with his lazy behind out of frustration, or his arrogant and uncaring attitude will frustrate enough people to throw him out of the competition. Either way, he was not a threat nor should he even deserve any notice. So why was she thinking about him?

It wasn't that he was incredibly good looking or anything stupid like that. Ugh, it had to do with Lottie. Working as a waitress didn't really pay too much, even when Tiana was working various shifts and earning whenever she can. You'd think that Lottie, a spoiled, ditzy daydreamer who was the beloved daughter of a rich well-off politician, would even be friends with Tiana. For some reason, though, Lottie happens to be Tiana's _best_ (and probably only) friend. Anyhow, getting back to the point, working as a waitress didn't pay too much, and apparently Lottie had a fabulous idea for Tiana. It was meant to be a surprise, something Tiana would be shocked and happy to hear, but when Lottie told Tiana she registered both of them to join Survivor, Tiana only gave her a quizzical look. When she found it was a game show, first, shock. Not in a happy way. _Lottie! I don't have time for a game show! I have work! Funding for restaurants don't grown on trees, you know! _But then after considerable pleading, begging and threatening, Lottie managed to convince Tiana to _at least _watch one season of Survivor with her. Surprisingly enough, Tiana was interested in it. Tiana liked the strategy in the game, the social aspect and puzzled in the games, the competitive nature of it all and how you have to intelligent, ambitious, ruthless and hardworking to outwit, outplay and outlast. Tiana also liked the prize, the money was a lot, more than enough to start her own restaurant. Lottie was into the show for the hot, shirtless men and the drama.

Ugh... Another thing about Lottie. Her head's always up in the clouds, lays waiting for some prince to come and marry her. She seems to be attracted to any man based of their physical assets and their monetary wealth. What happened to good old-fashioned virtues like hard work? Tiana didn't bother mentioning to Lottie that Naveen is probably some arrogant, lazy jerk and isn't as rich anymore as she thought him to be.

Then there was the competition itself. Tiana spent months watching all of the Survivor seasons to study the game. She could win, she knew that. As long as she doesn't get too cocky. She has to keep Lottie away from Naveen though. Love is an element in the game too. Another reason she was thinking about Naveen was that there was the small possibility he could be a threat, taking advantage of his looks. There are people who use love to manipulate others in Survivor, only to discard them when they're done using them. Couples make targets of themselves, since a couple is equal to an alliance. Plus in the end, only one of them can win anyway. No point dilly dallying in that sort of thing, Tiana was here to win. And she needed Lottie for an ally. Assuming they'll eventually end up on the same team. Sure would suck if she gets voted off before a merge even begins. Tiana continued to wallow through her thoughts in silence, unaware of the other thoughts that were in the plane, wafting in and out silently amongst every other passenger.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**Survivor Jet Plane, Day One**_

Aladdin decided that he did not like planes. They were too clean, too sheer, too bright. Not to mention the food was terrible, and he was seriously considering throwing up right now out of dizziness. But he was willing to put up with it. He needed to fly to that island, beat the rest of his fellow passengers and win Survivor. But yeah... still doing step one.

Clutching his stomach, Aladdin was pretty much looking downward the entire flight, eyes strained to the clear white floor of the jet plane, a belt strapped as tightly as possible across his stomach. He glanced up briefly from his fetal position to see all kinds of eyes, from warm brown ones to bright blue ones, all gazing at each other in warm, unfriendly looks. Not even on the island, and he could already see some people making enemies. It didn't come a surprise though, that not a single pair was looking at him. He was pretty used to not being noticed.

It wasn't that he looked plain or anything like that. In fact, Aladdin thought he was kinda good looking. His clothes kind of sucked, yeah. But other than that, he wasn't ugly. Some people like that fat crazy woman with white hair and purple makeup which kind of made her skin look purple sitting across him on the plane was definitely ugly, but she was being glared at. Not in a _what the hell are you?_ kind of way which Aladdin would've done, but in a _do you want me to see you as an enemy or an ally? _kind of way. She herself was looking at her fellow competitors under her heavily colored eyelids. They were viewing each other as competitors. Aladdin, on the other hand, wasn't even so much as glimpsed at. Nothing new. Random boy who is nothing more than some street rat. _I get that a lot_, Aladdin thought.

That was part of why he joined Survivor. Well, one part at least. Yeah, there was the fact that he was broke-ass poor. No job, nothing much to call a home. It wasn't that he couldn't hold a job or was too stupid for one. No one just hired him. No one gave him a chance. Another part was the adventure. Probably good to break the routine of wake up, find a job, fail, steal. He didn't want to come off as a thief. He just had to do it. Necessary, you know. To keep alive.

But the most important part of his reasons as to why he wanted to join Survivor was to prove himself. Prove to every single employer who turned him down before they even gave him a chance to speak. Prove to every single official who never gave him a chance. Prove to any single person that thought of him as nothing more than an unscrupulous street rat with no future besides stealing and hunger. Prove that there's so much more to him. If he could win Survivor, Aladdin could accomplish all of this, get the money, adventure and be able to prove himself. _Oh yeah, _he thought to himself. _Prove that you can manage to survive this hell ride of a plane without losing your lunch. _If he had any.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**Survivor Confessional, Survivor Jet Plane, Day One**_

[Gaston] Greetings to the lucky viewers who are getting to see me! The name's Gaston, if you haven't heard of it, yet. Don't know what kind of rock you're living in, if you haven't. But just in case you haven't, you're looking at the next Sole Survivor. If any of you think that there's someone out there who can beat me, then I think you must have your head examined. I am the best, and don't I deserve the title? Why would this show have any of these worthless rats as winners when they can have me. Just look at me. Perfect eyes, a body to die for, a face to kill for. There is no one more dashing and powerful as me. Look at these muscles. I mean, I'm the first one using the confessional. You've all got some one-on-one time with Gaston. Just watch as I-

[Speaker] **All passengers report back to their seats. We're landing in fifteen minutes.**

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**Survivor Jet Plane, Day One**_

The speaker blared, "All passengers report back to their seats. We're landing in fifteen minutes" in a loud metallic voice that echoed across the jet plane.

Belle gave a quick glance outside the window before fastening her seatbelt and closing the book that she found lying on the plane to see the sun peaking above the sky, bright and hot. It must be at its peak, so it has to be twelve o' clock. She didn't have a watch to check. All of the passengers came aboard with absolutely nothing but clothes. They even had to confiscate an iPhone from a raven-haired girl with skin as white as snow when she tried sneaking it in. The book she just found lying on the plane, all leather cover that depicted a cartographer's drawing of an island and vellum pages. Plus, she really did not even have a watch. Belle came from a small province, and though she wasn't really poor to the point of hunger and desperation, she didn't really live with that many luxuries.

Belle lived alone with her father, Maurice, in that village. Every day there was as dull as the streets, empty, never changing, routine. She didn't mind too much that they weren't rich. Some money would be nice, but really she was fine as she is. The thing which she loved most in the world, books, did not cost much when it cost anything because she often borrowed them from the kind old man's bookshop. They were such wonders, as books were like doors. Doors into another place, into another world and into another person's life. And more often than not, these places and worlds and lives were far more interesting than her dull, repetitive provincial life. That was the main reason she signed up for Survivor. For some adventure she's been starved of. For something exciting, thrilling and more than her provincial life. It was a win-win situation too. Her father wanted some money to better their state of living, so if either of them won, they'd both be getting a chance of a lifetime and that amazing prize.

Belle could still remember when she got the mail that both she and her father were selected to compete. She was wearing her blue and white dress. One of her favorites, suddenly felt so dull and bland in comparison to the colorful explosion of joy she felt. They ate fresh fruits and salads and warm soup, and Belle could never remember a dinner between two being so lively and delicious. She even heard someone else from her village, a man from the wealthier section she was told, was chosen to compete. She never really put much thought to who it was until now, sitting with all of her fellow contestants. She seriously hoped it wasn't the oaf who used the confessional in the plane before the competition even began and came out in anger when some poor flight attendant had to force him out. Maybe it was that muscular guy wearing dreadlocks of hair that fell over his face in a primal manner. She couldn't be sure.

She could be sure of one thing though. This was it. It's finally starting. She could feel the plane's descent, the pressure of it all. She could see the sky go by in a blur through the windows. She caught a glimpse of what appears to be four islands in the middle of a thrashing ocean. This was it. She was going to enter the world of Survivor.

The voice on the speaker spoke again, " We will be landing in Disney Survivor: Gonyama Islands in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Recap.

Disney Survivor: Gonyama Islands

Contestants: Rapunzel, Gothel, Tiana, Naveen, Lottie, Aladdin, Gaston, Belle, Maurice, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?

Eliminated:

Day: **1 **out of **39**

Tribes: n/a

Challenge Results: n/a

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	2. You're Next

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**Pride Shore, Day One**_

It was not a smooth landing.

The plane came on to the sand in a rush of wind, and sand came up on waves on its sides, splattering the windows with thick layers of bright yellow sand. All the passengers were bracing themselves as the plane skidded across the shore, holding their seats tightly with iron grips. Ariel was gazing out the window.

Now, it isn't exactly easy to see anything because for all Ariel knew, she may have been in the middle of a sandstorm. Amongst the storm of sand, practically a blizzard where snow replaced sand, Ariel could see stones flying about with algae, rocks, dirt, grass and an extremely confused looking seagull caught up in the flurry of sand. After some bumps, bounces, jumps and what may have been a cartwheel, the plane settled noisily on the sand, and the sandstorm died down, revealing their surroundings.

Ariel was used to sand. She was used to water. She practically lived under the sea in a beach. Her dad was a landlord. A tycoon, really. He owned this huge sector of land near the sea on a private beach, and even had something of a mansion built there. People would call it a kingdom based on its side. Ariel had to call it her home.

It wasn't that she didn't like her home. She did, really. She got to swim everyday, lived in luxury and had more than enough servants that obey her commands. One of them, their composer Sebastian, often kept insisting that Ariel how wonderful her carefree life is. And Ariel guessed that it was. In a way.

Then what was the problem? Ariel wasn't that sure. Maybe it was living with six sisters. Maybe it was she didn't like the sea very much. Maybe it was that her dad was too overprotective. Maybe she just wanted to see the rest of the world. It didn't matter too much as of now. She managed to convince her dad to let her join Survivor after much begging and haggling. Even then, with all of the promises he made her make, her father, Triton, did not want her to go alone. Her family were not the only occupants of the massive piece of land her father owns which he called "The Sea". She learned that another one of the contestants lived there too under his domain, watching over Ariel. She still wasn't sure who it was, and part of her wanted to keep it that way. She did not want her father to interfere with her game. This game was hers to win. Ariel wanted to be part of Survivor. Part of this new world. _Besides, _she thought. _I can swim like a mermaid. I'm a friendly person. I can win._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**Pride Shore, Day One**_

Thirty-nine days.

Thirty-nine days as castaways on an island.

One Sole Survivor.

Only one castaway can win.

Twenty-two Castaways

"Up here, castaways!" Mick called. The host stood atop a sandy dune, and next to him barrels lined up in a horizontal row stood on a wooden platform. The twenty-two castaways trudged up the steep terrain with expressions that range from distaste to excitement to dizziness. "All right, straight to the game. First, rules. I'm expecting you all know it by now, but let's review."

"You will be living on this island for the next 39 days. Unless an emergency or a situation calls for it, you can not leave the island. We will not be responsible for any danger that happens outside of the island's borders and leaving this island's territory results in instant elimination. Even after your elimination, you are not allowed to return to your homes until the competition is over."

"You will be grouped in teams that are called as tribes. You are to participate in every challenge called for unless you or our tribe has decided to sit you out for the challenge or you are given the option to not participate. You can not skip two challenges in a row."

"Tribes will be dissolved at an undisclosed date, and all castaways will merge into one single tribe. Former camps are expected to merge likewise, and you are all required to camp on the same grounds by then instead of on separate camps."

"All castaways present in a tribal council are required to vote, except for special occasions. Any vote cast against said caster or anyone who is in possession of immunity will automatically be void. In any case of a tie, a tiebreaker will occur through a revote or through a tiebreaker challenge."

"Any castaway who receives the most valid votes in an official tribal council will automatically be eliminated from the competition. Any castaway who voluntarily quits the competition or has to be medically evacuated will also be eliminated from the question. A castaway may also be eliminated under technical circumstances outside tribal council."

"Challenges may range from puzzle challenges, physical endurance tests, team competitions and full-front battles. Though you are required to participate for the most of the challenges, if at any point you are physically or mentally incapable to continue on, you are to drop out of the challenge. All castaways must be fit for this competition and have the stamina to continue on for the next 39 days."

"Only certain amounts of wildlife are allowed to be consumed on this island, and you can not, under any circumstances, commit major damage the ecosystem or hunt down any endangered species on this island."

"The following are only some of the rules, and if you commit any violation to the rules of Survivor, you can be evicted from the game and you will be sanctioned appropriately."

"Any questions?" finished Mick.

"When do we start?" Gaston said impatiently.

"That's an easy question. Now."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**Pride Shore, Day One**_

"Pride Shore is infamously known for its bright golden sand. The sands you are all standing on houses some of the strangest flora in the world. A special breed of rose grows in the sands of Pride Shore in clusters of thorny bushels. They can come in many shades from the most violent reds to even pure white. Now, behind me are twenty-two barrels lined up with taps on all of the barrels. Once you pull on the tap, the casket will barrel's front will come apart and douse you in a mixture of water pigmented with the colored sap of the roses. I will split you into two tribes based on the color you are doused in."

"Let's start with," Reaching his hand into a wooden bowl, Mick drew out a small folded strip of paper. "Tiana."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**Pride Shore, Day One**_

Hercules watched as a young girl with dark skin and black hair stepped up in front of the barrel. She pulled the tap of the barrel and the entire front portion broke. Like water rushing out of a dam, black water blasted out of the barrel and splashed messily on her top.

"Tiana, step on the mat of the unnamed black tribe," ordered Mick, pointing to a black matting with strange designs swirling on top of it located in a sandy patch. "Jane, get up here."

Hercules wondered who he'd end up with. To be honest, he wasn't really thinking too much of his competition during the jet plane ride. He was too busy enjoying the actual ride, which was kind of weird. Then again, Hercules thought he always seemed kinda weird. He never really knew why, but it seemed as if he never belonged. Not in school, not in college, not even in his own hometown. It was pretty damn weird. He could be a stereotypical jock you see in movies. He was handsome and strong. Freakishly strong, really. Hercules remembered he once accidentally destroyed a pillar when he knocked into it. _I don't know, _he thought. _Maybe that was why everyone treated him like an outsider. _He was an outsider. He wasn't normal. But he couldn't really mope about it, that's what a flat out loser would do. Then he found out about Survivor, and now here he is, about to be competing. He even got to ride a jet plane, something someone who came from a poor family could only dream of. Being in the sky, as I'd you're flying into the heavens. It's like-

"Hey!" A voice suddenly said, interrupting his thoughts. Looking up, he saw a woman glaring at him indifferently. "Wonderboy, game's not who can stand still the longest."

She was really pretty. She had shocking purple eyes, thick dark auburn hair tied up in a curly ponytail. She was dressed in lavender, but it was splattered with white. Her fair face must be damn beautiful, but it was held up in a look of utter disdain. "The name's not Wonderboy, it's Hercules," he said to her.

"Whatever, Herc," she cut. " You're up."

"Uh, sure. Uh, sorry," he mumbled as he made his way to a barrel. "Didn't catch your name."

"Didn't throw it, but it's Megara. My friends call me Meg. At least they would if I had any friends."

_Was I supposed to pick one? Or am I assigned one? Wait, why would they go through the whole barrel thing then if they we just going to assign which tribe you're going to? Or maybe it's for show? _Without thinking, Hercules shoved his fist straight through the tap, breaking a large hole through the barrel and destroying it completely. Black water came spilling out.

"Ooooooh... kay," Mick said unsurely. "Black tribe, then. Off you go. Er, next up, Snow White!"

Hercules stumbled on his way to the black matting as he joined, Tiana, was it? And the girl with brown hair was Jane, he guessed. Across the black area, a similar mat colored white had only one occupant. The woman in purple stood their alone, an indifferent expression on her face. Soon enough, the one called Snow White joined her, but her expression didn't change. _She sure was pretty,_ Herucles thought.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**Pride Shore, Day One**_

"Grimhilde, you're next."

She didn't even so much pull the tap as she snapped it. Grimhilde's cold white hands had long fingers, each manicured smoothly and perfectly. They grasped the tap in a firm grip and snapped it upwards, the white water flooding out not even touching her, but coming out like a regular faucet, dripping on to the sand. She didn't break stride as she walked gracefully to the white mat, not even glancing back. _She didn't even look at the tap, _Rapunzel thought. _She broke it as she was walking. _That woman gave her the chills.

The next two names were called, and Rapunzel soon found herself standing next to the very woman her mother thought of a possible ally. The regal, evil queen stood silently next to Rapunzel, her mother at her side.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**Pride Shore, Day One**_

"Eugene F-!"

"Flynn Rider," a man cut in a grumbling manner. He walked up and roughly yanked the tap out of a barrel, which poured out white water. He made his way to the white mat.

"Ok," said Mick, not looking too concerned. He should be really. Flynn Rider had a lot of secrets.

The next castaway, Ariel, was called and soon sent to the white mat. She seemed nice, but Flynn only saw her as an enemy. Not a fellow tribe-member. Anyone who seemed nice was obviously a fake. And a threat. He'd have to get her eliminated quickly.

Flynn wasn't even listening as the next names we called, as the next few were assigned to the black team. Someone named Belle, Maurice and Naveen. He was focusing on his "allies". So can he find either stupid or gullible enough to ally with? Or was he looking for someone trustworthy enough? Because in all seriousness, Flynn thought that he was the person on this island he could trust the least. He was a thief, a liar, a con artist. He had been in trouble with the law, ran from it and played games with it. He had gotten in a lot of trouble in the past, and Survivor was offering the two things he needed most right now. Money... and freedom. And he was willing to fight his way for it.

"Off you go!" he heard, and a girl dressed in pink from head to toe with blonde hair came up on the white mat. Pretty soon, another girl in matching colors came. Did they know each other? Because if they did, that would make them an alliance. Should he join up with them? Are they unbreakable? Like if the three of them were there in the end, they'd throw him under the bus? Or should he target both of them? _Ugh, I'm being paranoid,_ Flynn thought. _They probably don't even know each other._

If he was paying attention, he'd know Lottie and Aurora just joined the white tribe. He looked up to see another guy (Aladdin, was it?) join the black tribe. Some crazy fat bitch soon joined him. And then another person walked up to the barrels after his name was read out from a thin strip of paper. "Phillip."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**Pride Shore, Day One**_

On the outside, Phillip could have been a prince. And in a weird technical way, he was. I guess that would make the envy of pretty much anyone. First of all, he was rich. He lived in a mansion, that not only had a million of lavishly furnished rooms, but he had his own pool, garden and even stables where he keeps his horses. To top that off, he had acres of land to the family name. His dad was one of the biggest competitors in the world of business, and he was practically a king. He had the riches of one, anyway. And for some weird reason, that somehow led to Phillip in one of those arranged marriages. Phillip understood that he'll be heir to the family business, but really? Did that mean he had to marry some random chick just because she's the daughter of some fancy CEO of a powerful business he's never even heard of just for good affiliations and less competition? Ugh... That was seriously lame.

When he found out he was going to be a contestant on Survivor, he was shocked and pleased. He wasn't an über fan or anything, but he watched the show. It seemed pretty fun. Until he found out his dad just sign him up for Survivor because apparently some girl here is the daughter of a big time king or something. Phillip didn't even bother with trying to find out who it was. He was just here to have a good time... Okay, maybe he thought about once or twice. He really couldn't help it. Who knew? Maybe that cute girl Aurora was who his father was talking about. He wouldn't mind getting to know her a bit. He was suddenly repulsed by a disgusting thought. _I seriously hope my day's not actually thinking that I'm going to marry that Ursula person... Ugh..._

With a pull of a tap, white water blasted Phillip in the chest. He quickly made his way to the white, glad that he wasn't on the same tribe as Ursula. Soon enough, a man by the name of Adam followed him, not uttering a single word.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**Pride Shore, Day One**_

"Tarzan," Mick called. "Take your pick."

As of then, nearly all the names were called. Only three people were yet to be called. One of them, a tall, muscular man with long brown hair in dreadlocks wore nothing more than a loincloth. He strode forward in something of a primal manner. The barrel fell apart with a pull, and white water came pouring out.

As soon as he went over to the white tribe, Mick raised one hand, and silence followed. "As you can see, the white tribe already has eleven members, so the remaining two, Gaston and Eric, both of you are automatically on the black tribe-"

"Wait a minute," Gaston interrupted. "How come I didn't get to pick? I think I ought to have been the first one who-"

"Can it," Mick cut, "Both of you, black tribe now. So here are your tribes. Tiana, Lottie, Naveen, Aladdin, Gaston, Belle, Maurice, Jane, Hercules, Eric and Ursula, you are the black tribe, **TALAW!**"

With a snap, a wooden pole sprang from the ground and a black flag unfurled from the top, showing a similar design to the matting but with the words "TALAW" inscribed on it.

"Meg, Tarzan, Snow White, Grimhilde, Phillip, Aurora, Ariel, Rapunzel, Gothel, Flynn and Adam. You are the white tribe, **ENESID!**" A similar flag, this one white, rose and unfurled, beating against the sky.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**Reward Challenge, Pride Shore, Day One**_

"Now," Mick spoke in that official Survivor voice. "Time to get straight into today's Reward Challenge."

"The area you are standing now serves as the grounds for today's Reward Challenge, and you are going to want to win this one. Each tribe is assigned a designated area, black and white."

It was then the castaways noticed the sudden markings on the ground. Two similarly sized rectangles, one bordered with black and the other with white. Inside the rectangles was nothing but sand. The broken remains of a large shovel stuck up from the center of both rectangles, buried a few inches below the surface. At the edges of each rectangle, a chest much like one in pirate movies had several locks closing it tightly.

"Each chest is locked with eleven locks, and in order to open them, you have to find keys buried underneath the sand. Each castaway can only find one key each, and once you have unlocked one of the locks, you can not search for another key. All of the locks and keys are not the same, and each key will have a corresponding lock. The key can be buried anywhere from a few inches below surface to up to eight feet below ground. You can not cross into the opposing tribe's boundaries. First team to open their tribe's chest wins reward."

"Today's reward is a mystery item. You will find out what reward is when you open your chests. Take your positions."

"Survivors, ready? GO!"

It was a mad sprint across the sand and into the two rectangles as the Reward Challenge began.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**Reward Challenge, Pride Shore, Day One**_

"Two of you, work on the shovel. The rest of you, dig!" Eric commanded in such an authoritative voice that nearly everyone followed. Jane surely did.

Jane didn't go straight for the sand unlike some people who were already savagely tearing the ground looking for a key. She went for the shovel. Picking up the broken pieces, Jane examined it quickly. The shaft was snapped roughly into three pieces, and the head of the shovel was detached from the rest of the pieces. Well, that didn't seem to hard. A small comfort because no doubt, this may probably be the only easy task in this.

"Hey!" Eric suddenly exclaimed. "I found one!" No surprise there. Jane watched as he tried the black key on the several locks of the Talaw's chest until one unlocked and fell to the sand with a muffled thump. _Focus, _Jane said to herself. She saw one of the Enesid's locks on the floor, and one of them (Phillip, right?) sitting outside of the arena, next to the chest. The pieces fit together like a jigsaw puzzle, but they didn't hold together. She needed something to hold the pieces of the shovel together. But what?

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**Reward Challenge, Pride Shore, Day One**_

"Belle!"

Belle looked up from her digging, her hands already coated from sand which was skimming off of her clothes. The hole she was digging wasn't that deep, but she could see that there were those who weren't even digging. One of them, a pretty girl who had brown hair tied up in a messy bun came running to her, a shovel in her hand. On closer inspection, she could see that it was fragmented.

"I need your hair band," Jane panted.

"Why?"

"To tie up the shovel, so it won't fall apart," she responded.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**Survivor Confessional, Reward Challenge, Pride Shore, Day One**_

[Belle] I didn't know Jane that well, but hey. Rather have her as an ally than an enemy.

[Jane] I saw that Belle wasn't a very fast digger, so I thought it would have been okay to ask her. I'm not the strongest physically either, so I wanted to ally with her.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The blue hair bow worked perfectly. Using the splintered end, Jane used a wooden piece of the shovel and cut up Belle's hair band roughly into strips. They worked together to firmly tie the wooden pieces and the shovel head together into a sturdy tool. Jane felt rather proud at the result, but before either of them could say a word, the shovel was roughly snatched from her hands.

"Hey!" Belle cried.

"Sorry," said Gaston arrogantly, not sounding very sorry at all. "But it's mine."

The brute roughly shoveled out a pile of sand and launched it backwards, sending a shower of sand at Jane.

"Ow!" Jane yelped, hands trying to block her face. In an angry move, she launched herself at Gaston. She wasn't fast enough. Gaston drew out a black key from the sand, and sprinted out of the arena, leaving Jane spluttering angrily on the sand.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**Reward Challenge, Pride Shore, Day One**_

Rapunzel looked up from her digging to see another of the Talaw's locks unlocked. Her hair was wrapped firmly around her hand and the shovel she managed to piece together. Talaw was leading. She better hurry.

The shovel was burrowing into the sand so roughly, and Rapunzel kept tossing heaps of sand behind her as she frantically searched for a white key.

"Hey!"

Rapunzel flinched, and accidentally sent a shovel of sand into Megara. "Oops, uh... Sorry."

"Try tossing your sand outside of the arena," she said, annoyed. "You're going to bury the entire team alive if you- hey, what's this?"

Megara bent down and picked up a white key from the sand. "Well, then. Keep digging."

And she made her way to the Enesid chest and unlocked another of its locks. Rapunzel soon followed, as she saw a bright key peaking out from under the sand. _Gotcha! _she thought as she unlocked another of Enesid' locks. _Don't try hiding from me. _

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**Reward Challenge, Pride Shore, Day One**_

Tiana watched frustratedly as more and more Enesid locks were unlocked. After Rapunzel found a white key, Ariel, Adam, Grimhilde and Flynn all found a key. They already had seven locks unlocked. They only needed four more, and half of their arena has already been dug out. _Make that three more, _she thought frustratedly, watching Tarzan get out of the crater he dug out of the sand. Why were they falling behind so badly?

Okay, just looking at their arena, the answer was obvious. One, some people were not even digging. She could see Naveen was practically just standing. Two, the sand people were digging out, was just being thrown back into the arena. For every hole they were making, there was a hill of sand slowly seeping back into the holes. You could practically see zero progress. _Ok, _Tiana thought. _Time for some serious changes._

"Talaw, listen up!" she called. Not a single person responded. Ok, that was embarrassing. New strategy.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**Reward Challenge, Pride Shore, Day One**_

Naveen was semi-impressed. That Tiana was a good leader. She'll be gone in a week.

He didn't really care too much for Reward Challenges. Not even too much for Immunity Challenges. This was not a game where the goal is to win as many challenges as possible, after all. This was a social game. A game of manipulation. Something he was, quite frankly, good at.

Naveen prided himself on his status. Not only was he rich, he was handsome, he was powerful and he was talented. Screw the silver spoon. He was born with a diamond-encrusted spoon in his mouth. He was born with good looks, he was practically an incarnation of a god. Suitors came by the dozens, and he could book a trip to anywhere around the world. He had servants for everything; all of the menial work that was all they were good for. Really, and kind of work is for servants.

Work was really for people who can't find a way out of it. It was for people who don't have anything better to do. Why ruin your perfectly good clothes digging in the sand like animals when you can just...

Walking up to Tiana, he plucked the black key she dug out right out of her hands. A look of pure hatred was aimed at him as he walked over to the chest and unlocked another one of the locks. Those who found a key don't have to stay sweating under the sun, even when you weren't really digging. Really, that was only too easy.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**Reward Challenge, Pride Shore, Day One**_

Ok, now Tiana was just plain mad. That arrogant, lazy son of a-

_Calm down, _Tiana said to herself. _Getting mad isn't going to win reward._ Her strategy was working. She had the remaining of the team digging in a systematic organization, dividing it in square and such. Lottie, Hercules, Belle and Ursula (and technically, Naveen) have all managed to find keys against only Aurora finding a key for the Enesid tribe. Enesid only needed two more locks, but they were catching up. They only needed around three.

_Make that two, _Tiana thought, as she drew out a black key from the sand. She made quick work of the lock before sitting down on the sand, watching the battle between the last four contestants and their search for the remaining keys.

_Hurry, Belle! Hurry, Jane! _Victory was so close.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**Reward Challenge, Pride Shore, Day One**_

Jane looked up quickly to see Belle climbing out of a deep trench she dug out of the sand, a key victoriously clutched in her hand. _It's all up to me now, _she thought. _Why can't I find a key?_

"Good luck!" Belle called, as she ran to the black Talaw chest and unlocked one of the last two locks bounding the chest. That's when Jane saw Snow White running from the white arena to unlock a lock of the Enesid chest. Both chests only had one lock remaining. Now Jane panicked. She did not want to be the reason for her team's defeat. She did now want that target on her back. Faster, faster, faster. But no matter how fast she was digging, Jane could not see the key.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**Reward Challenge, Pride Shore, Day One**_

Gothel could not find the key either, but she was not as panicked as Jane. That woman was digging like an ape, so crass. Gothel shoved the shovel into the ground, and dug out a small pile of sand out. Nothing.

She didn't pay much heed to the angry stares thrown at her, boiling frustration at her slow pace of digging.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**Reward Challenge, Pride Shore, Day One**_

"Go!" "Hurry!" "Faster!"

The rest of the castaways were chanting, urging and screaming as Jane and Gothel continued their search through the sand. Both chests were bound by a single lock. The reward was still locked up inside the chest, tempting and waiting.

But Jane was not minding any of that. She even stopped digging suddenly. She was thinking.

Gothel was not a fast digger, she wasn't really worried about her finding the key first in normal circumstances. She was practically standing the whole time, not even bending lower or stooping to dig. The main problem was that with the rest of her team, the whole arena was practically dug down to five feet under. Tiana's systematic strategy sections the entire arena so that whole sections were dug out completely to find the keys. That was what was confusing Jane.

The keys should have been buried in similar locations in both of the two arenas because on closer inspection. Both chests needed the same type of key for the same type of location. If they were in similar locations, considering how much sand has already been dug out, one of them should have already found the last key. Jane had the feeling that if she continued digging, she still wouldn't have found the key, no matter how fast she'd work with either hands or shovel.

And that was another thing.

After using it for some time already, Jane realized that the shovel was terrible. Using your hands proved much more effective than using the misshapen piece of junk. But then why go through the trouble of putting the broken remnants of the shovel if it shouldn't even be used? As a distraction? Jane didn't buy it. Survivor challenges, even the physical ones, always tested the mind. The broken shovel shouldn't even be there if it wasn't meant to be fixed. And didn't that last lock look disproportionately big? Jane remembered what Mick said, "The key can be buried anywhere from a few inches below surface to up to eight feet below ground." Eric and Phillip found their keys fast, but even with that, Jane couldn't remember anyone finding a key that was only a few inches below the surface. There really wasn't anything in that kind of distance but sand... and the sh- Jane gasped. She suddenly knew where the last key was.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**Reward Challenge, Pride Shore, Day One**_

"Talaw win Reward!" Mick announced after Jane unlocked the last lock.

She suddenly ran towards the chest with nothing but the shovel in her hands, to the indignant cries of her fellow tribe. The cries ceased immediately after Jane inserted the length of the shovel into the last remaining lock and twisted like a key, opening it, and the lid sprung open. The rest of her tribe gathered around the chest, as the opposing Enesid made unified sound of disgust. Flynn angrily threw down his buff on to the sand, as Gothel approached, completely unfazed.

Inside the chest was a single bottle. And a note.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Recap.

Disney Survivor: Gonyama Islands

Contestants: Rapunzel, Gothel, Tiana, Naveen, Lottie, Aladdin, Gaston, Belle, Maurice, Ariel, Hercules, Jane, Megara, Snow White, Grimhilde, Flynn, Aurora, Phillip, Ursula, Tarzan, Eric, Adam

Eliminated:

Day: **1 **out of **39**

Tribes:

Talaw: Tiana, Lottie, Naveen, Aladdin, Gaston, Belle, Maurice, Jane, Hercules, Eric, Ursula

Enesid: Megara, Tarzan, Snow White, Grimhilde, Phillip, Aurora, Ariel, Rapunzel, Gothel, Flynn, Adam

Challenge Results:

Episode 1:

Reward: Talaw

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	3. You're One to Talk

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**Pride Shore, Day One**_

Immunity is arguably the most important force in Survivor that castaways must fight for. Whether in come in idols or necklaces, the concept of immunity was always the same. No matter how much plotting, scheming or strategy, anyone who has immunity can not be eliminated. Mostly, Immunity comes in rewards as challenges, either for a tribe or an individual. But Immunity, is far more tricky and complicated than that. Sure, there is the blunt power of the Immunity Idol and the Individual Immunity Necklace which can guarantee your safety for a specific amount of time, but Survivor is not a blunt game. It is composed highly of twists and turns, tricks and twirls and anything that can keep the game unpredictable and interesting. The same can be said for the Hidden Immunity Idol.

It's seemingly simple, at first glance. Nothing more than a small item hidden on the island which, when played, negates any votes casted for who it was played for. It can be played at any tribal council, and played for anyone, and when used, it is out of play. But then there's the strategy involved behind it.

If an entire tribe would cast a vote for one castaway, and that castaway plays an idol, all the votes would be negated, eliminating whoever that said castaway votes for. If an alliance splits the votes between two members of an alliance, they could negate the idol's power as it can only be used for one of them. If someone feigns that a castaway is the next target to go, they can take advantage of it and use it to flush out and waste the idol. Someone can trick another that someone has the idol when that castaway actually doesn't to make him or her a target. The list of possibilities and strategies behind the Hidden Immunity Idol are endless. And in that bottle, was a clue to the location of the Hidden Immunity Idol.

But of course, no one actually went for the bottle. The note was unfurled immediately. Tiana read aloud.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**Pride Shore, Day One**_

"It says that for winning the Reward Challenge," announced Tiana. "Your tribe will take camp at the better stocked and supplied camp!"

There was a resounding cheer of applause bellowed by the black tribe, echoed by the frustrated sounds of indignation of the white tribe.

"What's in the bottle?" Belle questioned.

"As she won the challenge for the tribe," said Mick. "Jane receives a clue to the location of the Hidden Immunity Idol. Now, you can choose right now, whether or not you want to keep it for yourself or to share it with the rest of your tribe."

Jane hesitated. On one hand, it would be better if she got to keep it to herself, but on the other hand, it could make her a target or have her called out as selfish. After a moment, Jane spoke.

"I'd like to share it, but not right now," she decided, taking the bottle and pocketing it.

"All right then," Mick spoke, "Talaw, Enesid, this should conclude our first Reward Challenge. Head to your camps. Talaw, you will find your camps better stocked with resources, but I advise both tribes to get started on shelter and food. It looks like it's about to rain."

The clouds were indeed graying, looming forbiddingly in the sky, heavy with the promise of rain. The sky was tinged orange by the setting sun, but dark purple stains were also framing the sky. And with that, both tribes headed out to their awaiting camps. Talaw feeling victorious, and Enesid, defeated.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**Enesid Tribe,**_ _**Sarabi Jungle, Day One**_

Pride Shore was long behind already. The bright gold sand had already been replaced by the thick vegetation teeming with life of the Sarabi Jungle. Dark trees rose out of the beige soil and rocketed into the sky. Strange plants and flowers loomed mysteriously in the dark. Large colored leaves unfurled between the bushes, and networks of tangled roots sprouted here and there across the ground. Treetops and vines hung like canopies, casting strange shadows below.

Aurora personally would have liked to stop and admire her surroundings, but clearly that wasn't happening anytime soon. A bright blue bird darted past, as if trying to mock her and prove her thoughts.

It was Gothel and Flynn getting on her nerves. They have been trekking in the jungle for hours already, it was probably already like, 6 o' clock or something. They were supposed to have arrived at their camp a long time ago. It was seriously bad enough that they lost the challenge, but now, they're getting actually getting lost. _Man, _she thought. _We suck. What kind of team are we?_

Flynn was insistent that he should lead the tribe to the camp. Apparently all men have at least one GPS installed in their heads, which Aurora was doubtful of. She was pretty sure they were going around in circles and aren't getting anywhere. Then Gothel just had to come in and wrestle for the unnamed position of "Guy Who Says They Know Where to Go, But Don't Have Much of a Clue, Really". And now they wouldn't shut up with their arguing. Aurora desperately wanted to take a look at the map handed out to them and start building shelter as soon as possible. Rain's going to pour soon, and she did not want to be out here when it does.

"I'm telling you," Flynn argued angrily. "We have to go right! Going left is going back to the tree with the squirrels!"

"You're one to talk!" snapped Gothel. "You went right at the last fork, and we nearly ran into that mole house!"

"At least I didn't lose the challenge and got us going into that forest with those damn woodpeckers!"

"Said by the master of leading people into quicksand!"

"You were the one who led us into that spider cave!"

"Shut up!" Phillip suddenly roared, startling everyone into silence. He snatched the map from Flynn roughly without asking, and rolled it out. A brief glance, then he announced. "Ugh, you led us into the heart of the jungle. We have to turn back, then head south."

And without another word, he stored the way he came, and soon enough, everyone else followed.

"He's handsome, isn't he?" Aurora whispered to the girl at her side. The girl had ebony hair, lips as red as a rose and skin as white as snow. Aurora had to say, she pulled off the look quite nicely.

Snow White gave Aurora a dreamy look, " I suppose so. I must say though," she said, watching a squirrel scamper up a tree. "These animals are awfully lovely."

"Yes, I must say so, too. My name is Aurora." she said as a formal introduction.

"Snow White," she replied. "It's a strange name, truly. Do you sing?"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**Talaw Camp, Day One**_

Finding the camp went by quite quickly.

Eric was quite good at reading maps, and Belle had a good sense of direction, so finding the camp took a lot shorter than Ursula thought it would. When they arrived at their campsite, it was already stocked with a meager supply of materials. Bark tied up in bundles, chunks of wood, a machete, water canteens, a cooking pot, a sack of rice and beans, rope, and most importantly, a box of matches and beautiful, beautiful tarp.

The tarp actually wasn't very beautiful, but it was sure damn useful. It was already being set up for their shelter.

Speaking of things that weren't beautiful, Ursula had to resist the urge to slap Gaston. The dumb brute has been shouting out orders since they got in camp. It wasn't that anyone was listening, but why the hell wouldn't he shut up? The shelter was almost finished, and Ursula wanted a chance to strategize as soon as possible. She wanted Gaston out of this island, and she wanted to start this game already. This pointless manual labor was getting on her nerves.

She saw Tiana talking to Eric while she was thatching the roof together out of thick leaves and bark. Was she making an alliance already? Time to find out.

Ursula was in a bad spot, with that girl, Ariel, on the other tribe. Her father, Triton, may think that she was out to make sure she was safe, and too just play to stay in the game as long as Ariel was still in. Oh, he doesn't know anything. The fun of deception. That's what Survivor is all about, after all, so let the games begin.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**Talaw Camp, Day One**_

"I think that should just about do it," Eric said, wiping sweat from his forehead.

The shelter looked decent enough. it wasn't pretty, but it was sturdy and the tarp should protect them from the rain. Aladdin got a fire going, and Tiana was already cooking the rice along with some spices she found in the forest. Maurice even made some weird invention to trap food for them. Lottie was making blankets out of leaves, and Belle was looking for some fuel to keep the fire going in the forest.

Eric was just about to inspect the insides of the shelter when he felt a wet hand reach out and grab his shoulder. Turning around he saw the large purplish figure of Ursula. "Yes, what do you want?"

"Listen, Eric," she said in a sinisterly sweet voice. "I simply wanted to thank you for helping in the shelter. Plus, the way you read that map? Brilliant! You could've been a sea captain sailing the nautical sea, for all I know."

"Actually, I do go out on the sea a lot. I'm a nautical engineer and a sailor. There's nothing more beautiful than sailing out to the sea!"

"Really?" exclaimed Ursula. "I love the sea, too! Do you know the beach Sir Triton owns? I practically live there!"

"Isn't it a private beach?"

"True, but I have an arrangement with him. It's home to one of the most beautiful seas, and I just wanted to enjoy it."

"What kind of work are you in?"

"Oh, I'm doing all kinds of businesses, trades, transactions and deals here in there," she said offhandedly. She changed the topic. "Have you made any plans for Survivor, anyhow?"

"Surviving? Well, I was actually going to check the shelter. The camp is going quite well so far, and I-"

"I meant strategy," Ursula cut. "Have you made any strategy or alliances, yet?"

"Uh, no. I can't say that I have," replied Eric. "Why? Isn't it a little too early for that? I don't want any drama, right now. We should focus on the shelter, and developing the camp. I mean, a few more Reward a Challenge wins should-"

"Eric," Ursula interrupted. "It's nice that you're thinking about that and all, but let's be real. I don't know if you noticed, but there are people already strategizing."

"They are?" Eric said, surprised. His face creased into one of worry.

"Oh, yes!" Ursula lied, unbeknownst to Eric. "Gaston already allied with Jane, you see. He's just pretending not to, giving out orders no one's really listening to, to distract us. Remember Jane volunteered earlier to look for more wood? She's really looking for the Hidden Immunity Idol. Eric, you're a nice guy and all, and I don't want to be the one to inform you, but I overheard them strategizing. They're targeting you."

"Me? Why me? But they're only two?"

"Gaston wants to be the leader of the tribe, and it seems that everyone is looking to you as the leader. He thinks you're a threat, so he allied with the only person desperate enough to ally with him to get rid of you, but would still be useful. Let's face it, Jane has no idea how to play this game, so she's desperate for an ally. Their plan is to get everyone to vote for Gaston, then play the Immunity Idol on him to negate all of the votes, leaving theirs to eliminate you."

Eric was stunned. "Really?" he finally said.

"That's what I heard, anyway," Ursula shrugged. "But listen, I don't want you to go, so I have an idea. We can start an can recruit people so we form a solid alliance to last until the merge. I mean, if you want."

"Well, duh. I don't want to be voted out. It's a deal! I mean, yeah, it's an alliance!"

"Good," Ursula replied, satisfied. "Anyone you want to have in our alliance in our mind?"

"Uh..." Eric thought. "Hercules seems kinda cool, helped a lot for the shelter. Maybe Tiana and her friend, Lottie, was it? I don't know, does Aladdin seem like a good choice."

"Let's wait it out first," Ursula suggested. "Wait to see who we can and can't trust. Let's lie low first. You should go finish the shelter, and tell no one about or conversation."

"All right!" Eric said, turning to return to the shelter. Ursula smiled.

Eric was too easy to fool, too oblivious to the rules of the game. Ursula intended to keep him around for a while, he'd be a good asset, but if she needs to, he'll be disposed without a second thought.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**Enesid Camp, Day One**_

They were too late.

If that sounded rather overly dramatic, well, then it wasn't. Grimhilde could already feel the soft rhythmic drops of water as they plummeted from the sky. By the time Phillip had managed to lead the Enesid tribe to their camp, it had already begun to drizzle. Terrible, truly. This was not a cooperative team. Something must soon be done about that.

But shelter is the number one priority. For now.

The sights were not very promising. The meager supplies given to them were already being drenched by the rain. There was nothing more than a sack of beans, bundles of bark and rope, a machete, a few empty water canteens and an old cooking pot, and even that was starting to lose its quality. Grimhilde watched quietly as Adam took the supplies out of the rain and brought them under the cover of the trees. He probably hasn't even spoken so much as one word during the entire competition, so Grimhilde did not have much to say about him. That didn't mean she didn't have much to say about the rest of the tribe.

Gothel cost them the challenge and reward, no point in denying that. To top that off, she got them lost, so that they weren't able to build shelter before it began to rain. Sure, Flynn had some part of it, too, but Grimhilde knew that if a Tribal Council were to suddenly happen right now, Gothel would be gone. Unless Gothel was stupid, something Grimhilde slightly doubted, she should know that she was already a target, making her desperate for an alliance. Grimhilde doubted that she's hoping for an Immunity Challenge win, that seemed somewhat impossible for her, seeing that she wasn't really a physical asset or particularly good in them. There were many options and strategies due to that, but Grimhilde decided to hold off any major moves until the conclusion of the Immunity Challenge. The young girl, Rapunzel, was apparently her daughter, so that could make them possible allies because they would have to stick together. But then again, they may have an unbreakable bond, and would count for two similar votes. For now, it wouldn't matter, but Grimhilde knew she would form an alliance soon.

But for now, shelter would be the number one priority. Patience is key, for now.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**Enesid Camp, Day One**_

It was tedious work.

Tarzan could see the rest of his fellow tribe tiring and sweating despite the cold thrash of the rain, as they continued to build the shelter. Most of them anyway, some of them weren't really helping that much at all. He could see Gothel standing indifferently under the cover of a tree and her daughter standing next to her silently. Some, like Megara and Grimhilde weren't working as hard as the others, but the shelter was already starting to take shape. There was in point in starting a fire, as the rain wouldn't allow it. But they could still set up the shelter, even under the rain.

"Do you need help with that?" Tarzan offered, seeing Aurora struggle under the heavy weight of logs they had chopped earlier using the machete they found among the supplies.

Aurora gratefully handed Tarzan the load, panting as she did so. "Thanks," she said. "Sorry about that, is there anything else I should do?"

Tarzan hesitated a bit. Aurora seemed somewhat clueless and a space case, but there really was still a lot to do for the camp. And shouldn't it be that they all work together as one cohesive tribe? Tarzan knew that to be true, the tasks should be assigned to people by their strengths. For example, Tarzan knew he was physically very fit and strong, something that would just naturally result from his life in the wildlife and physical excursions he underwent. You could even call him a bit primal, something you couldn't completely relate to immediately. Aurora was pretty and nice and all, but Tarzan didn't really know her that well. "You can go into that forest to forage for food," he finally said.

"All right," Aurora said, skipping into the woods.

"Go follow her," Tarzan said to Snow White as soon as Aurora disappeared into the forest. "I don't want a fellow castaway lost in the woods and attacked in the very first day."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**Survivor Confessional, Enesid Camp, Day One**_

[Gothel] I'm not going to even bother with lying right now, our camp is going quite dreadfully. The shelter looks as if it was stepped on by a dinosaur then ravaged by a pack of hyenas, the weather is downright terrible, and I simply cannot stand the rest of the tribe. Surely, anyone could realize that the failure has nothing to do with me, and is rather due to how pathetic the tribe is as a whole. Yes, there are *cough* certain "individuals" who led to this tribe into this horrendous situation, but it surely isn't me. I highly doubt that an acceptable shelter would even be accomplished for the night, so I may as well find a way to make do. Though I'm fairly sure Immunity shouldn't be to hard to win, I should rather form an alliance because I feel that most of the idiots around here, want me gone.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**Survivor Confessional, Talaw Camp, Day One**_

[Jane] I think our tribe is really working well together. It's already into night and the rain did put out our fire, yes, but we managed to win the Reward Challenge, complete the shelter, and we had a bit of dinner out of the rice and some vegetables Tiana found. I think most of the tribe is turning in for the night now. It's getting late, and everyone's tired from working on the camp. It was getting really stuffy in there, so I went out.

Anyhow, me and Belle formed an alliance, and we're still looking for around four more people, so we have majority of the tribe. I think we'll work on that tomorrow, but I already showed her the clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol, just in case. Everyone was so busy with the camp, no one mentioned it or brought the clue up, so I didn't say anything. Wow, first day of Survivor is almost over. It's been a pretty crazy day. I think I should turn in for the night as well.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**Timon Woods, Day One**_

Phillip did not know that the name of the forest that surrounded part of the Enesid camp was named Timon Woods. It didn't really matter now, really. Even with a different name, he doubted that the life in the forest would've been any different. Brightly colored birds darted in and out of nests. Rabbits and hares leapt out of holes and back into them. Gazelles gazing peacefully atop the grass. Foxes and minks silently hurrying about the forest. Squirrels scampered and scurried up and down trees, and all kinds of deer galloped across the ground which was tinged dark gray by the stormy clouds.

But Phillip wasn't really paying attention to any of that.

They managed to complete their shelter, even though it was pretty unimpressive. The structure was lopsided, cramped and haphazardly put together and tied with a rope. Not to mention their roof was just leaves. But the point is, they managed to complete it. No one bothered to cook dinner anymore, with the rain obviously just going to prevent it, so everyone was still really tired and hungry. Building the shelter took really long, and it was well into the night already. So what was he doing in the forest, you may ask?

It was sometime after the shelter was complete. Flynn was making alliances, already, mostly with the young male members of the tribe. For the most part, that was really just to oust Grimhilde (who Flynn found incredibly irritating and lazy) and Gothel (or as Flynn put it, that old, wacked up, useless, lazy ass bitch). Phillip wanted them gone too, in a way, but he still told Flynn to shut up and watch his language. Anyhow, they formed an alliance, including Tarzan. That was when Tarzan suddenly remembered something. Neither Aurora nor Snow White had returned from the woods, which Tarzan sent them to earlier. So Phillip volunteered to go in after them.

He was already starting to regret his decision. He's must've been wandering in the woods for hours, but he hasn't even seen so much of a hint of Aurora's presence. Oh yeah, and Snow White.

But seriously, he was starting to lose hope. The rain was starting to get worse, and he's been here for hours and-

Then he heard a voice.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**Talaw Camp, Day One**_

"Ugh, Lottie," Tiana mumbles, turning in her bed. It wasn't much of a bed, really. Just a bunch of leaves atop wooden poles. "I think I left the matches next to the campfire. Can you go pick it up? The rain might wash it away."

"Okay," Lottie replied, rubbing her eye. She couldn't sleep, the bed was really uncomfortable, and the sound of the rain was keeping her awake. That rain was blisteringly cold as it greeted her when she got out of the shelter. Spotting the box of matches laying next to the extinguished campfire site, Lottie was just about to pick it up when a voice spoke.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be out in the rain," spoke the voice. Lottie turned around, and her heart sped up.

Naveen.

"You think I'm pretty?" Lottie spoke, blushing in the darkness.

"Miss Charlotte La Bouff, now haven't you even looked in a mirror?" he said alluringly. "And while we're asking questions, may I ask why such a lovely woman would be playing Survivor? It's clearly not for the money, I hear you're, how must I say! a wealthy heiress."

"Um... I am, in fact," she replied, trying to keep her tone cool. "You should know. I'm playing Survivor for the fun of it. The thrill. The drama. The chance to meet people."

"Ah, quite good reasons. Noble even," said Naveen. "Now, we wouldn't want you to not be able to experience that his would we?"

"W-we?"

"Truly, wouldn't it be such a misfortune if you won't even be able to have so much as that. Now, wouldn't it be awful if you were gone?"

"I guess," Lottie said, shivering, not just because of the rain.

"You're lovely, Charlotte. I know I wouldn't want you gone," Naveen said, leaning in closer. "Can you say the same for me?"

"Sure, yes," said Lottie breathlessly. He called her lovely. Lottie sighed dreamily silently.

"Now isn't that wonderful?" Naveen said. "Wouldn't you like to form an, how do I say, alliance with me?"

"Yes!" Lottie yelped, a bit too quickly. "I-I mean yes, I would like that."

"It's a deal then," Naveen said in a more relaxed tone. "Would you like to take a stroll across the beach and discuss strategy?"

"Well, yes!" Lottie said, excited. It was raining, and Naveen was holding a makeshift umbrella out of leaves. The moon can be seen behind the dark clouds, and the waves glittered mysteriously. _It's almost like a scene from a movie_, Lottie thought. _So romantic._

The box of matches lay forgotten next to the campfire, as Lottie followed Naveen on to the shores.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**Timon Woods, Day One**_

_**"**_You have such a beautiful voice," Phillip said.

"Thank you!" Aurora responded. "You have a beautiful, er, face."

The two of them walked together in the woods, under the cover of the large canopy of oak leaves. A satchel of berries wrapped up in a large leaf was clutched in Aurora's hand.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through all the trouble of finding me. I found this really large patch of berries, and I was going to head back, but then I ran into some woodland critters, and they wanted me to sing and-

"The woodland critters wanted you to sing?" Phillip intoned curiously.

"Well, not in the way you would've understood it," replied Aurora. "Anyhow, I got a bit carried away, and I guess it!s a lucky thing you heard my song because I'm honestly not too sure whether or not I would've been able to return to camp on my own. Thanks, by the way."

"It's no problem," said Phillip. "Anyhow, the shelter's finished. It isn't pretty, but we managed to make it usable."

"That's good," Aurora spoke. "It's a bit surprising, seeing how some people were too lazy to even do anything."

"I know right. Gothel needs to go."

"I agree, but I'd rather we win Immunity. So anyway, tell me a bit about yourself."

They were both still deep in conversation, all the way until they returned to the camp. When they finally reached the isolated, rain-soaked camp, Phillip asked,

"So, do you want to join my alliance?"

"Of course, Phillip," said Aurora."I think we'd make a great pair."

Phillip was in something of a silence, as Aurora bid him good night and snuck into the shelter.

She was a really nice girl, and Phillip fell asleep very content. There was a feeling in the back of his mind that maybe, just maybe, he forgot something. But he pushed those thoughts away to make room for Aurora.

Meanwhile, Snow White stumbled into something very interesting.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**Talaw Camp, Day Two**_

"Lottie," Tiana whispered, shaking her friend's shoulder. "Lottie, wake up!"

"Ugh," Lottie grumbled. "Go away! Do you know what time it is? You interrupted my dream, oh, Naveen..."

"Lottie, this is important!"

"Okay, okay, I'm getting up. Just give me a minute."

Sighing, Tiana left the shelter into the open air. The sun was just rising, and the rain finally stopped. There was a slight breeze in the air, and the sky was a light purple. She ought to cook breakfast already, but Tiana couldn't find the matches, and she wasn't really good at starting a fire without them. Plus, there were more important things right now.

"Okay, okay, what was so important that you just had to wake me up?" Lottie said, stretching.

"Belle and Jane asked me to join their alliance!" Tiana whispered.

"Oh, that's just sugary, and I- wait, what?!"

"Belle and Jane asked me to join their alliance," Tiana repeated."And if you join, that would already make us a pack of four, so then we'd just need two more to-"

"Oh, Tia, that's wonderful!" Lottie said excited. "With you, me, Naveen and-"

"Wait, what are you saying?" Tiana interrupted. "Why would we include Naveen? We obviously can't trust him."

"But Tia-"

"I don't care if he's good looking. He was completely useless in yesterday's challenge, and that's not even mentioning that he's lazy and isn't helping at all at camp."

"Oh, but it's just that I-"

"Hey, where are the matches?" Tiana suddenly asked. "We can talk about it as I cook."

"The match- oh..."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**Enesid Camp, Day Two**_

Last night, to be blunt, flat out sucked.

But seriously, Flynn couldn't remember ever sleeping a worse night, and that was really saying something, considering it's Flynn. The storm kept up nearly the entire night. The roof had so much holes and faults that the insides of the shelter was flooding. One of the supports for the shelter snapped overnight, and it was so damn crowded and stuffy inside the shelter, with practically the entire tribe jam packed in there. Ugh, at least the rain stopped. Flynn could see a few rays of sunlight peaking out through the holes of the shelter, and he wasn't surprised to feel relief and pleasantness as soon as he leapt out of the shelter. He was surprised though, at what awaited him outside.

Snow White, with her clothes wet and torn and face covered with dirt, was awaiting outside. There was a small fire crackling atop charred wood, and beans and rice were cooking in a pot that she held over the fire. Chunks of wood tied up together lay next to her, as the aroma of breakfast wafted out of the pot.

"H-how the hell did you get all that?" Flynn said, stifling a yawn. He was feeling sorta guilty. Phillip came back last night only with Aurora, and though he didn't mention it, Flynn realized that he must not have found her, and that Snow White must have spent the entire night outside, finding her way back to the camp. "And, er, are you all right?"

"Oh, I'm fine," Snow White waved off. "I found a cave, and animals were there. It was flooding, and I saw a box of matches and some wood wash into cave, so I brought them with me. I came back when the rain softened."

"Uh, oh. That's good."

"Breakfast?" Snow White asked, ladling some rice and beans into a coconut husk.

Taking the bowl, Flynn took a seat on the sand next to Snow White, gratefully shoveling rice into his mouth. He hadn't had any food last night, and he was starving.

"Snow White!"

Flynn turned around to see Aurora rising out of the shelter, her blond hair in a tangled mess. Phillip soon came out after her, and Tarzan after him.

"Breakfast?" Snow White offered.

"I, uh, see you um, made it back all right," Phillip mumbled.

"What happened?" Tarzan questioned, narrowing his eyes at Phillip. "Phillip, I thought I told your to get both of them. Not just Aurora. I saw you coming back last night, but you didn't say anything, so I thought everything was fine."

"Uh.. I was-"

"Too busy making eyes on Aurora?" Flynn offered between chews, earning a pebble at the head from Phillip.

"Shut it!" snapped Tarzan. "They might hear us."

"And may I ask, who do you mean by 'they'?" Snow White asked softly.

Phillip cocked his head towards the shelter where a few snores wafted out. The rest of the tribe still lay asleep inside.

"Oh, right," Phillip said, in a hushed voice. "Snow White, would you like to join the four of us in our alliance?"

Snow White considered this briefly. On one hand, she wasn't in an alliance yet, and this one seemed to be a strong one physically, and it seemed to be the only alliance. But on the other hand, if she joined, she'd be the fifth wheel. Which had to be a million times more disposable than the fourth wheel. Eventually, Snow White decided on a quite, "Yes,"

"I guess that makes it official, then," Phillip said. "We should name our alliance. Any ideas?"

"Flynn's alliance?"

"In your dreams,"

"Power alliance?"

"That's too generic,"

"Alliance Y!"

"For what?"

"We can name it the Royal Brotherhood of the-"

"I think it should be the Allies of the-"

"Let's go call ourselves the Apple Butternut-"

"Why can't we just go with Maximus T-"

"That's stupid, let's make it the Five Hip-"

"You guys are all acting like potatoes, we should be the Enesid El-"

"Quiet!" Phillip yelled. Well, not really yelled. It was just something a bit more forced and louder than their hushed conversation. "You're forgetting we're still five! That's a good number, but we still need one more person to secure majority of the votes. Let's just settle on the Silent Enesid Allies for now, or SEA, for short, and talk about who to get for the sixth member."

"Ooh, what about Rapunzel?" Aurora asked.

"Not her," Flynn cut bluntly. "She's that witch's daughter, not to mention she was next to useless yesterday in building the shelter."

"Then what about Adam?" Tarzan spoke. "He was sorta helpful yesterday."

"Was he?" Phillip asked. "I don't know. I don't like him. He seems pretty antisocial and unfriendly. Not good."

"So it's Ariel or Megara, then?" Flynn said.

"Well, I think Ariel would be easier to convince," Phillip advised. "Plus, she's been more helpful around camp."

"I don't know," Tarzan argued. "Megara seems kinda smarter."

"And what makes you say that?"

"I think we should quiet down a bit," Snow White said suddenly. There was a soft stirring inside the shelter.

"All right, all right. But really, I don't think anyone has been overhearing us, really."

Inside the shelter, Grimhilde smiled. Time to set the plan into action.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**Survivor Confessional, Talaw Camp, Day Two**_

[Eric] So the next day, we found out that our matches and some of our wood went missing, but thankfully, the shelter held overnight. Anyhow, we got to fixing the camp afterwards, since our roof is still kinda uneven and stuff like that. Anyway, Lottie said that she must've lost the matches, so she went looking for it along with Tiana. Jane said she was going to forage for more food and supplies. I don't trust her, but I don't want her knowing that I figured out her plan, so Belle volunteered to watch her. I think with those four gone, I can do a bit of strategizing, but I guess we'll see.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**Zazu Shore, Day Two**_

Zazu Shore donned many colorful aspects. The pure white sand was one thing, as it stretched out in strange intricate patterns across the ground before dipping into the sea. The sea was another. Due to elements like the craggy rock cliffs, positioning of the shore and the way the waves flow, the sea always shone a rich blue with a splash of fiery orange that made the sea look like a giant bird. Often, the sun's reflection, even when it rising high into the sky like now, would streak the water with bright oranges and reds. Zazu Shore was also set up for the rendezvous point.

Belle was already waiting on the beach, sitting atop a grey rock when Jane came into view. Soon enough, Tiana and Lottie met up with them, striding on to the white sand.

"Let's make this quick, all right," Jane said immediately, as soon as all four of them were together.

"I know," replied Tiana. "Eric will be suspicious if we're gone too long."

"Ok, I'm not going to lie, but I think we're the only alliance formed so far," said Belle.

"But I overhears Eric talking to Ursula some time ago," pointed out Tiana.

"What?! Eric with Ursula?" Lottie gasped. "I wonder if there's something between them."

"Lottie! Focus," snapped Tiana. "So this alliance is official then?"

"Truly," Jane answered, delighted. "I was really starting to get a bit worried. I haven't made any progress with the Hidden Immunity Idol, and then Belle told me that Eric's suddenly targeting me because of it!"

"No way," said Lottie. "So now Eric's the villain? It's like that season where-"

"So we take Eric out then?" interrupted Tiana.

"I don't know, isn't it a bit early to jump to that?" questioned Belle.

"It's already nearing afternoon, Belle, and the tribe hasn't even gotten word of an Immunity Challenge," said Tiana "I think the Immunity Challenge is still going to be tomorrow, then we're going to have Tribal Council right afterward. Not going to have much strategizing between those two then. I'd rather we be prepared."

"I don't want to vote our Eric, just yet," Jane put in flatly. "Belle could've misheard it, or we just misinterpreted it. Eric's been dead useful around camp, and he's really physically strong. If we vote him out, it might weaken our tribe."

"Hey, wait a minute," Tiana said. "Belle, your dad is on our tribe, why haven't you brought him along? Is he even part of the alliance? An extra ally would do us some good."

"I didn't want to bring him along. It would be too suspicious if everyone suddenly left camp at once. I haven't really talked strategy too much with him, but I think I'll be able to convince him to vote with us when the time comes up."

"So that means we would just need one extra person to secure majority. I mean we can try for getting the plurality of the votes, but majority would be a lot safer this early in the game." Tiana concluded.

"Naveen?"

"No, Lottie. I told you. We can't trust him. And he's dead weight around camp. I don't care how hot he looks shirtless, I do not want him an ally or even so much as part of this tribe."

"Harsh," intoned Lottie. "I can't believe we're only two days in, and there's already so much drama."

"Seconded," Belle said. "In any case, I think we better head back."

"Yeah, for now, I think the best move would be to lie low and make ourselves useful at camp," Tiana said. "We can work on that clue at night, and try to find another person to join our alliance, but for now, stay quiet."

"Shouldn't we name our alliance?" Lottie proposed.

"Well, what do we all have in common?" Tiana stated,

"We're young."

"We're strong."

"We're women."

"We can win."

"Amazon Princess Alliance then," Belle said finally. Without another word, she turned and headed her own way, and the rest of them followed suit.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**Sarabi Jungle, Day Two**_

Megara was hopelessly lost. Now, didn't that sound familiar?

She should've figured it out earlier that she couldn't trust Phillip. You can never trust a man.

For some reason, the "leaders" of her crap as hell tribe were apparently the younger men. Boy, that sure was a smart decision. Let's just go ahead and make the dumb asses that can't even make a proper fire and make them lead this tribe into victory. Woohoo. Yeah, then let's just send all the women into the jungle for no reason whatsoever to go "forage" for some berries. And when she tries to protest, let's just flat out ignore her. Then go call her out as lazy and useless until she gets so annoyed, she leaves. Absolutely brilliant.

But seriously, Megara was getting worried. She didn't know exactly what time it was, but the sun was already high in the sky, so it must be afternoon already. She' seen gone longer than she thought and, go figure, hasn't even spotted a single berry bush. Or any kind of food for that matter. And that sucked because Megara hadn't had anything to eat since that small portion of beans last night. She could've sworn she smelled breakfast cooking this morning, but when she came out, all that happened was that that Snow White girl found her way back, but she was sure that the ones who woke up were withholding food from her. Well, no point crying about it now, she really had to get back, with or without food.

Did she cross that pink mushroom patch already? Was the way back around it or just straight past it? Weren't he mushrooms edible? Probably not, mushrooms are practically poison in disguise, just waiting to be eaten. Did she come across that oak tree before. Was that even oak? Or was it a sycamore tree? _Why the hell would I know? Stupid Phillip. The whole lot of them, really. Just goes to show you can't even so much as trust those damn, worthless-_

"I would agree, but I wouldn't be one to say it out loud,"

Megara turned around with a snap. She hadn't realized she'd been talking to herself. Grimhilde stood in reforming of her, her cold eyes fixed pointedly at her.

"What do you want?" Megara snapped. "Shouldn't you be helping out in camp?"

"Shouldn't you be back by now?" she countered in a dismissive tone. "I would have, it would be so terrible, ah, _worrying, _if someone happened to mysteriously leave camp for a few hours. For what reasons one would probably do so? Perhaps it were to avoid work, or maybe even, ah, search for the Hidden immunity idol?"

"I haven't been," said Megara, "Clearly, I just so happen to enjoy getting lost in the jungle, thank you very much."

"And I doubt I've been gone for hours," she continued, though Megara doubted that.

"Don't even bother with that," Grimhilde cut. "I just want a civil conversation. I don't need any of your sarcasm"

"Well, too bad, you're getting it,"

"Silence, Megara. I came here to give you an offer. A fair one at that, and I suggest you not ignore it."

Megara narrowed her eyes, but did not say anything. Grimhilde continued,

"As you may probably be aware, there is no blackberry bush in the jungle. Phillip made that up to send you away."

"Isn't that a shocker? Tell me something I don't know,"

"I know that he's plotting to get rid of you," said Grimhilde coolly. "And I know that due to your, ah, "past history " that despite the fact that Phillip is still leading the current dominant majority alliance and had considered between with you or that girl, Ariel, you wouldn't even slightly consider joining his SEA alliance, was that the name."

"And what are you getting at?" replied Megara with equal coolness, trying hard to hide her shock at the new news.

Grimhilde glanced left and right before she leaned in close to Megara. It was in a hushed quiet voice, strange since there was clearly no one to overhear them, that Grimhilde spoke such long, speedy words of threats, invitations and profound statements that left Megara dizzy and shivering. As Grimhilde finished, she turned and went on her way, as if she had not said a word. She did have one more however. She turned, and spoke,

"Remember what I said Megara, I suggest you not ignore it," she said. "And by the way, I was not lying. You have been gone from camp for close to four hours. I suggest you take the way around the pink mushrooms and gather some on your way. They lead straight back to camp, and they are edible."

Megara stood on the spot for a while. She wasn't sure what she was going to do, after what Grimhilde had told her. She was surely not going to be forgetting what she said anytime soon. After a bit of a hesitation, Megara finally decided what to do. Turning on her heel, she strode the way around the pink mushrooms and returned to camp, not forgetting to gather some on her way.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**Survivor Confessional, Talaw Camp, Day Two**_

[Tiana] I swear, Naveen is getting on my last nerves. You'd think it would be impossible to piss me off in just two days, but he managed it. It seriously took a long time to start up another fire without the matches. Belle remembered something from a previous season about using eyeglasses to ignite the wood, and since it was blazing hot and Maurice had glasses, we eventually got the fire going. Then Gaston had the good fortune to capture a pheasant. A whole, entire, fat pheasant! It's like, everyone's been hungry, with the meager portions of rice and beans having to be divided betweent the eleven of us, and then, we get an entire pheasant. But then, Naveen goes talking about how he wanted to check the pheasant, and then, the idiot goes releasing the pheasant accidentally, and now, we can't find it. Ugh, I guess its rice and beans again, but at least Aladdin found some coconuts earlier on. It's been such a long day. I'm going to take a nap.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**Survivor Confessional, Enesid Camp, Day Two**_

[Phillip] Oh, my God. What a day. Anyhow, with Megara gone, we managed to recruit Ariel into the alliance and work on the shelter. It's a bit sturdier now, but Tarzan's insisting that it still needs more work. It's already night time though, so I told him to hold it off 'til tomorrow. But seriously, so much has happened over the day. Anyhow, I asked Aurora to meet with me later because, well, you see.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**Enesid Camp, Day Two**_

Aurora thought it was perfect. So this was Phillip's surprise for her.

It was a picturesque and romantic scene. The sun was no longer burning intensely in the sky, and the moon took its place, shining a lovely silver glow. The stars shone brightly overhead, pockmarking the sky with golden streaks. Phillip had laid out a wide leaf across the ground, with a stack of mushrooms and berries placed neatly in its center. Phillip even had some of those rose thingies that Mick mentioned during the Reward Challenge arranged in a bouquet.

"Phillip," Aurora gasped, awestruck. "You really shouldn't have!"

"Shh..." Phillip whispered, drawing a finger to her mouth. "We don't want to be heard."

Aurora felt herself blush as Phillip wrapped his arms silently around her.

"Care for a dance?" he asked.

"Ph-Phillip, not like this, I mean, I smell like salt and- well, my hair's all-" Aurora stammered.

Phillip silenced her with a strawberry. "You're perfect. Let me hear you sing,"

"Um... Okay," Aurora mumbled around the sweet strawberry. "I'm not a great dancer, though,"

"Then let me teach you," Phillip whispered.

It was a slow dance, they spun around in slow circles around the camp, nearing the forest. Aurora sang softly as well, melodic tunes that she uttered tenderly. It was truly perfect to her, well, the she tripped. _Nice move, Aurora, _she thought, tumbling on to the ground, accidentally pulling Phillip down with her clumsily.

"Uh, wow, this is awkward. I mean, not like, me being with you awkward, I mean like, you on, top. I mean, you're gorgeous. Oh, my God, what what. Sorry, it's just that, wait, should we kiss?"

Phillip was leaning dangerously close to her, and it was his lips that answered that question.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**Talaw Camp, Day Three**_

"Guys, get up!"

Belle was rubbing her eyes groggily. Ugh, stupid move. Now she just got sand in her eyes. What time was it, anyway? Oh yeah, no watch. Was that Eric's voice? Was he calling her, or was he referring to the whole tribe?

"Get up!" Okay, yeah it was Eric. And he was referring to the whole tribe. Fantabulous.

Belle swung her legs off the uncomfortable bed made out of wooden pole-like pieces, rubbing her sore legs. The sun wasn't exactly rising anymore, it was past that. _It's going to be a hot day, no doubt, _Belle thought to herself, already feeling sweat growing on her sticky skin. Eric was already up, a map held in his hand. A few others were awake already, too, and everyone else was waking up already. "What?!" Gaston groaned, irritated.

"We're going to have a long walk today, we're heading to another one of the islands," Eric said, ignoring his tone. "It's Immunity Challenge, so get your stuff, we're heading off."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Recap.

Disney Survivor: Gonyama Islands

Contestants: Rapunzel, Gothel, Tiana, Naveen, Lottie, Aladdin, Gaston, Belle, Maurice, Ariel, Hercules, Jane, Megara, Snow White, Grimhilde, Flynn, Aurora, Phillip, Ursula, Tarzan, Eric, Adam

Eliminated:

Day: **3 **out of **39**

Tribes:

Talaw: Tiana, Lottie, Naveen, Aladdin, Gaston, Belle, Maurice, Jane, Hercules, Eric, Ursula

Enesid: Megara, Tarzan, Snow White, Grimhilde, Phillip, Aurora, Ariel, Rapunzel, Gothel, Flynn, Adam

Challenge Results:

Episode 1:

Reward: Talaw

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**Thoughts and Other Randomness**_

.So, long chapter. If you actually ended up reading all of it, then I thank you. I seriously hope I didn't make it too boring or anything.

.This chapter is mainly about the relations and drama of the castaways, and what's happening with all of them outside of the challenges, and all that. And it isn't easy doing that, with like twenty-two castaways. I think I might have made it too much, but I wanted to feature a large cast.

.So what do you think about the alliances? So far, we have the SEA alliance and the APA alliance. There's also other alliances not featured here because I want to keep them secretive and a surprise. Because I'm evil like that.

.Who do you think will have the sad privilege of being the first boot of the game? And I know it's pretty far off, but who do you think will win? Who's your favorite and least favorite character?

.I hope you don't mind that not all of the castaways are featured as heavily. They'll all get their moment in the spotlight, and some are playing more quieter games, so they won't appear as often early on.

.I kinda realize that I may have put too much drama and all that, and not enough survival, but well, go figure.

.Romance scenes and love plots are hard to make and write about. :p

.Next chapter will be the Immunity Challenge and Tribal Council, so yes, next chapter will be the last you'll see of one of the castaways. Who will it be? Dun, duh, dun...


	4. First Person Voted Out

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**Immunity Challenge, Pride Shore, Day Three**_

"Come on in, guys!" shouted Mick.

The two tribes trudged up solemnly up the gold sand, finally arriving on two mats, one colored white, and the other black. Across the, twenty-two wooden poles stood erected on the calm blue waters, streaked slightly white by the shine of the sun. Bowls the size of small sinks, colored black and white, sat atop these poles, glinting in the bright sunlight.

"Time to get straight into today's Immunity Challenge," Mick announced.

"You will be standing atop the wooden poles, carrying each of the bowls. Inside your bowl, there is a five-pound weight. You must be standing at all times. You cannot sit, and you cannot let go of your bowl or stop lifting it. If you stop standing on the poles or if you drop your bowl or let go of it or you choose to drop out of the challenge, you will be out of this challenge. There's a bit of strategy to this. Once you are out, you must give all of the weights in your bowl to someone else on your team, and those weights will be theirs to burden, until or unless they drop out of the challenge. Then they would have to pass all of their weights to another member of the team. Last team to have player/s still in the challenge win Immunity. We'll draw for spots, I'll give you a minute to strategize."

"I think that..." "Then you can pass..." "But if you..." "He's the strongest..." "Enduring the heat..."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**Immunity Challenge, Pride Shore, Day Three**_

**Elapsed Time: 0 minutes **

Lottie pulled herself up on to the wooden pole, using the rope ladder than hung off the sides. Keeping her balance, she placed her feet on to the small platform she was given, and stood up slowly. The black bowl with the single five-pound weight wrapped in a small black pouch was already in her hand. She tried to find a comfort spot, adjusting both of her hands on her bowls. She sighed silently. This was going to be a long challenge.

"And this challenge is underway..." Mick said.

**Elapsed Time: 30 minutes**

"Thirty minutes into this challenge, everyone still holding strong. This is a test of endurance. The sun is going to get hotter, and it will be burning out there. Everyone, wanting Immunity for their tribe. You do not want to go to Tribal Council. This early on, your numbers will count. Who will be losing this challenge for their tribe?"

**Elapsed Time: 1 hour**

"You guys have been up there for an hour already, how's the weather up there?"

"Boring," Flynn offered.

"Hot," Tiana said, sweat already beading across her arm.

"So," Mick went over to a bundle which the tribes had not seen earlier. Uncovering it, revealed several metal trays covered with a dome. He picked one up, and returned to the resting chair he had unfolded earlier on. "Here's my temptation. Who wants sandwiches?" Uncovering the dome, a beautiful, glorious BLT sandwich lay magnificently on the metallic tray, complete with a cold drink next to it.

Tiana bit here lower lip. Damn, she loved sandwiches. It was tempting. Should she go for it? The answer was instant to her. No, she will not be weak. She came here to win and clearly-

"Me," announced Megara, raising a hand. "I'll take it."

"Come on down here." said Mick.

Megara leapt off of her pole into the water, sending a small splash against the wood. In her hand, a small white pouch dripped water. "Catch," Megara called, tossing the pouch into the air towards Tarzan. Tarzan caught it with a quick swipe and deposited into his own bowl, which must weigh at least ten pounds now.

"And just like that, Megara out of this challenge," announced Mick. "Take a spot on the bench. Here's your sandwich. Twenty-three left, all having a bowl with a five-pound weight, except for Tarzan."

**Elapsed Time: 1 hour 45 minutes **

"I don't know how much longer I can stay in this heat," Belle side-whispered to Jane. Her hands were dripping with sweat as they strained under the bowl, which suddenly felt a lot heavier than five pounds.

"Just wait for another temptation to drop out, so you at least have food," suggested Jane.

"No, I really can't take this anymore. I think I'm going to faint."

"It's okay," consoled Jane. "Pass me your weight."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, we have to stick to the plan."

Belle tossed her weight into Jane's bowl, which it miraculously landed in, and she dove into the water which felt so wonderfully cool. She tried not to pay too much attention to the announcement of her elimination and groans coming from her tribe, and instead tried to enjoy the cool refreshing sensation of the water.

**Elapsed Time: 2 hours**

Megara and Belle were soon joined by Maurice at the bench. That didn't really surprise Megara too much. No doubt Maurice's advanced age combined with his lack of physical strength and fitness left him not too durable. I guess you could say that she's one to talk, first one out of the challenge and everything. But overhearing snippets of Belle and her father's hushed conversation, Megara was convinced that their tribe was far better fed than hers. Maurice was talking about some pheasant he trapped that Gaston was taking credit for and some other crap like that. Seriously. All she got was beans and rice for one meal, and they get a whole pheasant. This was all Phillip and his stupid SEA alliance's fault. If they weren't keeping all of the food from the rest of the tribe, they would be better fed and do better in this endurance-type of challenge. Megara only dropped out for that stupid temptation, and she would've held on longer had she eaten something earlier. Oh well, at least the sandwich was delicious. Even though it was already consumed. Her thoughts were confirmed, as she saw Grimhilde reluctantly drop out of the challenge for the next temptation. A slice of apple pie. She hoped the rest of the tribe will starve up there. Or get knocked off their platforms by a bird.

**Elapsed Time: 3 hours**

"We are three hours into this challenge, with eighteen still in it. Tarzan, with fifteen pounds. Jane, also fifteen pounds. Everyone else, still with five. Time for the next temptation. Who wants chocolate chip cookies?"

Three hands went up. Aurora, Rapunzel, Jane.

"The three of you give all of your weights to someone. Jane, you cannot split your three weights. Give all of them to one person. Then get down here and have this plate of cookies to share."

Aurora gave hers to Phillip. Rapunzel, Tarzan. Jane handed all three weights to Lottie.

"How are the cookies?" Flynn shot as soon as the three of them were on the bench, taking their time with the chocolate chip cookies. "Delicious," Rapunzel replied between chews, ignorant of the acid in his voice.

"With that, fifteen still in the challenge," recapped Mick. "Eight on Talaw, seven for Enesid. Who will win this challenge?"

**Elapsed Time: 4 hours**

"Drinks," Mick announced, revealing several bottles and glasses under a metal dome. "We have wine and beer, and non-alcoholic drinks like juice and shakes. It is melting out there, and these drinks are sure to refresh you."

"I'll take it," Naveen announced at about the same time Tiana said so. Adam brought his hand up, without a word. Tiana was dismayed. "Never mind, I'll take that back." she said.

"Why the sudden takeback?" Mick questioned.

"Just double-thought about it," Tiana said, biting her tongue.

"Interesting," Mick said. "Adam and Naveen, pass your weights, and get down here. Adam and Naveen out of this challenge. Seven on Talaw, six for Enesid."

Adam passed his weight to Tarzan, and Naveen gave his to Tiana.

Tiana tried to resist the temptation to shove Naveen off the rope ladder he was hanging on, as he dropped his weight into her bowl. Seriously, her arms and legs were killing her.

"Don't worry," Naveen whispered, "I'll save some for you."

Then he winked at her. Oh my God, did he seriously wink at her? _Resist the temptation, Tiana, _she thought. _Resist the temptation. _She turned around, and saw in her absolute horror, Lottie collapsing and tumbling off of her pole into the water.

**Elapsed Time: 4 hours 1 minute **

"Oh my God, did she faint?" shrieked Tiana, heads swiveling to see what she was looking at. Naveen did not hesitate. He leapt off the rope ladder and swam with powerful strokes towards Lottie. He lifted her entire body, (something Tiana took note of a bit angrily, seeing as he didn't do any heavy lifting back at camp) and brought her to shore quickly.

"Medics," Mick called out. "This challenge is still going on, so Naveen, you decided who gets all of Lottie's four-weights. I think she passed out in the heat and from the strain of standing up there for four hours, the last hour with twenty pounds of weights."

"Tiana," Naveen said, a bit stricken.

At first, Tiana did all she could do to keep from screaming. So yeah! Have her best friend pass out, pretend to be some hero you're not, and then just go- Oh, wait. Yeah, that was part of the strategy. Tiana was getting frustrated and really doubtful. She has been standing in this blistering heat for four hours straight, and nearly dropped out of the challenge already, how long will it take for her to drop out with thirty pounds with what happened to Lottie?

_I guess I'll have to wait to find out, _she thought.

**Elapsed Time: 4 hours 39 minutes**

"You guys have been up there for four hours and thirty-nine minutes," said Mick. Lottie, deemed to have been fit enough to resume the competition, was seated on the bench along with the rest of the eliminated players. "Six players left on both tribes. Tiana, lifting thirty pounds of weight. Tarzan, second with twenty-five pounds. Phillip with ten pounds, and everyone else with five. This is a true test of endurance. The sun, not relenting."

The sun not relenting? Understatement of the year. Ariel seriously thought the sun was trying to roast her alive. How much longer could she keep this us? Not very long, she knew. Can she wait it out until the five-hour mark, so she can at least get some food? Sweat was coming in buckets. She can wait it out... Right?

"I'm sorry, guys," Tiana panted on the other side. "I'm done for."

"Tiana, out of this challenge," Mick said. "Pass your weights and take a spot on the bench."

Giving her weights to Ursula, Tiana leapt into the water. How refreshing the water must be...

**Elapsed Time: 5 hours**

"Snow White, out of this challenge. Gothel, out of this challenge. Ursula, out of this challenge." Mick announced, soon after he revealed the next delicacy under the metal dome. Soft-served ice cream. "And we are down to eight. Four players left on each tribe. How much longer can you stay up there?"

**"**Ursula, giving thirty-five pounds of weight to Aladdin. Snow White giving it to Tarzan, adding his up to thirty. Gothel, gives her five-pound weight to Flynn."

"Ariel, last girl in the game," commented Mick.

"And hopefully last one standing, too," she said.

**Elapsed Time: 5 hours 28 minutes**

"I don't know how much longer I can do this," Flynn panted, exhausted.

"You can drop out, man, if you want," Phillip said, equally exhausted.

"All right, I'm getting bored out of my mind," he replied. "Catch."

Tossing both of the two weights in his bowl to Phillip, Flynn set his bowl on the wooden post, and dove into the water, sending up a large splash to the indignant cries of his tribe.

**Elapsed Time: 5 hours 56 minutes**

"I'm done," said Aladdin. "My limbs are killing me."

He dropped into the water like a sack of potatoes, then swam weakly to Eric's post. Giving the eight five-pound weights over to him, he dropped into the water again, finally swimming to shore.

**Elapsed Time: 6 hours**

"You guys have been up there for a solid, six straight hours. Three players left on both teams. For Talaw, we have Gaston, Hercules and Eric. For Enesid, we have Tarzan, Phillip and Ariel. Gaston, Ariel and Hercules, the only ones who are still only bearing one five-pound weight. Phillip, carrying four, which is equivalent to twenty pounds. Tarzan with a whopping thirty pounds, only to be outdone by Eric, who has forty-five pounds of weight in that bowl."

All six of them were sweating badly, with knees that were beginning to buckle. But none of them took the offer of the next temptation. A steaming, hot pizza, which only served to remind them of the steaming heat of the sun, burning them.

**Elapsed Time: 6 hours 22 minutes**

Phillip was fairly red in the face. He was so red, he could've passed as Ariel's hair. He was dripping wet head to toe, despite not having even set in the water since he had to wade through it to climb up to pole. His hands were straining with effort at what felt like a twenty-thousand pound bowl to him, and his knees were buckling very badly. His back was hunched over, and his feet were trembling along with his fingers. Though it must be past noon, considering how long this challenge has been going, the sun still seemed to be blazing in the center of the sky.

"Phillip," Ariel called to him, a bit softly. "It's okay. You did well. Drop out because I don't want you to faint or strain yourself. You're not doing anyone any good if you won't be fit enough for the rest of the challenges."

Phillip considered this. Who to give the weights? The original plan was really to pass everything to Tarzan, but Phillip could see he was struggling badly too. No doubt, he'll be the last player standing for his tribe, so may as well save him a bit of the weight, if only momentarily. Phillip passed his weights to Ariel, and that's when a crow came out of nowhere and flew straight into his hair. Panicking, Phillip dropped into the water, and swam to shore.

"You did great out there," Aurora said, as Phillip joined her and Flynn. "Do you think we'll win?"

Phillip did not immediately answer, his eyes straining tiredly on the two lone figures on the Enesid side of the poles, holding on, against the glare of the sun.

**Elapsed Time: 6 hours 36 minutes**

"Gaston, out of this challenge," Mick commented, as Gaston finally stepped off of his pole into the water. He passed on the five-pound weight to Eric before wading to the shore. "Two players on both tribes left. Eric, with fifty pounds of weight. Tarzan, with thirty. Ariel, twenty-five. Hercules, with only five. I think we're seeing a bit of the strategy here. Hercules, having lifted only five pounds of weight the last six hours and about thirty-six minutes of this challenge, must be the least exhausted of the four. Was this part of your strategy, Tiana?"

"Yeah," Tiana said, glad for a chance to alleviate the boredom. Majority of them have been watching the whole challenge for hours with nothing to do, the various foods and temptations long been consumed. "It was that if you dropped out of the challenges, pass your weights to the physically weakest member of the tribe, so that the strongest will be better rested for the latter of the challenge."

"Smart," Mick commented. "So your tribe is assuming that Hercules is the physically strongest of your tribe. But in the end, it will be a test as to whether or not the enemy tribe has more endurance and stamina to outlast your own."

**Elapsed Time: 7 hours**

"Time for another offer," Mick announced. He revealed the contents of another metal tray, and a large chocolate cake with ice cream on top and a glass of milk was shown. The other castaways gasped. The milk even had ice in it! "Any takers?"

"I-I think that I w-will..." Eric mumbled woozily. His feet were stumbling dangerously, as he swayed back and forth precariously. He suddenly released his bowl which tumbled into the water, and soon followed it. Ariel gasped in horror, as he didn't resurface. The area his pole was rising from was deep, and Ariel immediately shouted, "Me! I'll take it, too!" She shoved her bowl's contents onto Tarzan and dove in after Eric.

The water was blissfully cool and seemed to revive Ariel, but she did not waste any time to enjoy it. Powerful strokes propelled Ariel across the water as if she had fins. Eric was down under the water, limbs askew. _Oh my God, he must have collapsed. Damn, he's sexy, wait, what am I saying? Ariel, focus!_

Lifting his body was impossible, so Ariel grabbed one of his legs and pulled at it, gliding him across the water. It was tiring work, but Ariel managed to pull him on to the surface. He didn't speak at all and must've been unconscious the whole time, and when Ariel brought him to shore, a doctor immediately went over to check on him. Ariel was about to come over to Eric when Mick called out, "Ariel, can you bring over the weights Eric dropped to Herucles?"

Ariel knew it wasn't a question. Hesitantly, Ariel leapt back into the water, not before throwing one last look at Eric.

**Elapsed Time: 7 hours 47 minutes**

"Time?" Tarzan called, legs wobbling.

"Seven hours and forty-seven minutes. Both of the tribes are now whittled does to their final members, both having to carry fifty-five pound weights. Tarzan, lifting thirty pounds earlier until Ariel dropped out forty-seven minutes ago and handed over the remaining twenty-five pounds. Hercules, lifting only five pounds until Eric's fifty-pounds was added forty-seven minutes ago, too. Who will win Immunity for their tribe?"

Tarzan's face was turning red and straining. Across, Hercules was panting heavily and was buckling. Who will it be? Tarzan... Hercules... Over seven and a half hours standing under the baking sun, the end was finally nearing. Who will be the one to drop in the water? Who is it? Hercules? Tarzan? Talaw? Enesid?

With a groan, Tarzan's knees buckled completely beneath him, and he dropped the entire bowl which tumbled off of the pole into the water. He swayed terribly as he kneeled, stretching his arms wildly, until he toppled into the water.

"Talaw win Immunity!" Mick announced finally.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**Immunity Challenge, Pride Shore, Day Three**_

"Talaw, another victory. This time, it's Immunity that you've won. Talaw, you're safe from Tribal Council, nobody going home."

There was a resounding applause from the tribe as Hercules had the honor of stepping forward to take the Tribal Immunity Idol (which was a totem shaped like lions resting atop lions) from Mick.

"That was a brutal challenge, and everyone should applaud themselves. All right, Enesid, you will be heading off to Tribal Council tonight, where someone will be voted off. Grab your stuff and head back to camp."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**Survivor Confessional, Enesid Camp, Day Three**_

[Phillip] With these kinds of challenges, you can't really tell who caused our defeat, or who's at the weakest because the team is really only as strong as the strongest player for that challenge, and it just so happened that Hercules outlasted Tarzan. I mean, yeah, it sucks that we lost. I mean, I was up there for over six hours, and I didn't get any food. Then we have Megara, who got away with a BLT sandwich, even though she was there for like, what, one hour? I think that the challenge did show, though, who are the physically strong and endurable in the tribe, and that will be interesting. I mean, it obliviously shows that Megara is pretty weak, and will probably hinder us in challenges. I'd much rather that we're winning, in the first place, but Tribal Council will give us a chance to remove the weaker players from our tribe to make it stronger, and right now, that would be between Megara, who is flat out weak and helpless, and Gothel, who just plain sucks. And thankfully, they're both not in my alliance.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**Survivor Confessional, Talaw Camp, Day Three**_

[Belle] It's pretty great that we've won, not just because, well, that we won, but since I kind've did really bad in that challenge, I mean I was the second one to drop out, but winning takes a lot off of your back tonight, since no one is going home. At least it'll be a bit of a guarantee that I'll be around a bit longer. I wonder who the other tribe is going to vote off. Oh, they brought back Eric a while ago. Funny thing is, he's being told be that apparently Ursula saved him from drowning. That's really messed up, but I don't want to be the one to break the truth to him.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**Enesid Camp, Day Three**_

"So who do we vote off?" Aurora whispered under her breath, as she fixed the fronds of the roof.

"We'll meet up as a group later..." Flynn mumbled back, as he fixed the supports of the shelter.

"Ok," Aurora said. "Should I tell the others? And where?"

"Pass on the message. Our meeting spot will be in the part of the jungles closest to here," Flynn whispered.

"Do you guys want dinner?" Snow White asked, walking towards them. "I found a banana tree earlier, and there was an entire hand of bananas. It's proper banana etiquette. When you get a banana for yourself, you have to offer to get one for any other member or everyone else of the tribe. And you guys are the closest."

"Hooray for bananas!" Aurora exclaimed. She stopped speaking suddenly, then leaned in closer to Snow White.

"Oh, okay. Yeah, I'll tell them. Here I'll give you both extra bananas, so you some to give one to someone else before you eat yours."

Flynn stared at Snow White bemusedly as she scurried off to the other end of the camp. Strange girl.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**Sarabi Jungle, Day Three**_

"So who do we vote off?" Aurora repeated. This time, however, she was surrounded by five other people in the midst of trees which served to cover them.

"Gothel!" Flynn snapped immediately.

"Big surprise there," remarked Phillip. "I think it would be better if we got rid of Megara."

"Why?" Tarzan fired. "At least she's somewhat trying to pull her weight around camp."

"It isn't just who's pulling their weight," argued Phillip."Megara's weak, she'll cost us more challenges."

"I don't know, Phillip," Aurora said. "Gothel isn't that good either, and she's getting on everybody's nerves."

"I totally agree," said Ariel. "Plus, she has Rapunzel on her side. May as well take her out now, then wait. Megara's so antisocial, she's got nobody."

"Who said Rapunzel is on her side anyway?" asked Phillip.

"She's the bitch's damn daughter, brainiac!" snarled Flynn.

"Can we vote out Grimhilde?" Snow White suddenly asked.

"W-why?" sputtered Phillip. "What does she have to do with anything right now?"

"I can see a bad aura within her, and if we don't get rid of her soon, she'll be out to destroy us like a vulture."

Silence... "Okay," Phillip said slowly. "Let's go back to the real topic, Gothel or Megara?"

"Does it really matter?" Ariel said suddenly. "I mean, they both suck,a nod they're both not in our alliance, so why can't we just vote one of them off, and then wait for the next Tribal Council to vote for the other?"

"Yeah, but which one do we vote off first?" questioned Phillip.

"Ugh, you're over complicating this, Phillip," said Flynn. "Let's just finally agree on this. Let's all vote for-"

"No!"

The SEA alliance all stopped talking, lapsing into silence. Who made that noise?

"I said no!" It was the same voice, but this time, it was identifiable. Rapunzel.

Drawing a finger to his mouth to signal silence, Phillip lead the way back as they neared the camp. A large bush concealed them from the camp, as they saw two figures in a heated argument. Rapunzel and Gothel.

"You will do as I say, little girl! I am your mother!"

"I am NOT little! This is all your fault!"

"Oh! So how is this now my fault?"

"If you hadn't messed up that Reward to Challenge, we wouldn't even be in this mess! Now, everyone wants me gone because they're associating me with you!"

"That's their problem, not mine! Why should I care? They'll be the ones leaving anyway! As if there has even been any alliances formed? Do you think any of these nimrods have the brains to win this competition?"

"You think you're so smart! Do you seriously think no one has figured out you allied with Grimhilde, so you could purposely get all the votes and cast that Hidden Immunity Idol she found on yourself?"

"I don't see anyone even yapping about it."

"Why would they be? And now they're out for me, too! And you want me to vote with you and your crummy old lady alliance!"

"You will do as I say, Rapunzel. Unless you want me to arrange to have you voted off."

"No, I'm done with you, Mother. I will never do anything in your name. I don't want to be your prisoner anymore."

"Then you will leave me no choice."

"I won't let you win, Mother. I'll have you voted off. If not now, then the next Tribal Council."

"I want to see you try."

"I'll make sure they split the votes. Make sure that you and your alliance won't gain plurality. I will ally with anyone right now, as faithfully and loyally as I could, to make sure you're gone. All this time, I thought you were good. That you were the ally. But you've been lazy and mean and manipulative. Just watch me."

Tears streaming down her face, Rapunzel turned and ran, hair streaming behind her. She ran straight into that bush, colliding painfully against Phillip. "Ow," she mumbled, stumbling to the floor, and rubbing her head. "What happened?"

"Snow White, get my bag from the shelter," Phillip ordered. "We have a change of plans."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**Survivor Confessional, Enesid Camp, Day Three**_

[Grimhilde] I must say, I was impressed by Rapunzel. This will be short. It's Tribal Council. This plan must not fail.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**Tribal Council, Day Three**_

The night sky was not illuminated by stars tonight, as hazy clouds loomed across the night, shielding the shine of the stars and drifting ominously. Eleven different unlit torches poked into the sky in the dark, as the Enesid tribe made their way across a hanging suspension bridge that was strung across two sheer cliffs. Sturdy, braided ropes hung as supports, with wooden panels forming the bridge. It swayed softly as the eleven castaways walked carefully across the bridge, towards the other end, where a temple-like structure made out of smooth stone glowing with various torches and fires intricately decorated across its façade awaited them, perched on the sheer rock cliff. Various spindly trees that arched and rose in strange patterns surrounded the open structure. Tribal Council.

Mick was already inside as the tribe filed in, torches in their hands, seated atop a smooth brown stone. Eleven similar stones shaped like tree stumps stood erected on the ground on the opposite end, a large bonfire with mellowed flames whispering between. Various stone carvings circled the Tribal Council, displaying animals and tribal designs. The roof was supported by stone pillars with embellished carvings that had a torch burning brightly attached to them. No walls stood, letting moonlight and cold wind flow around the room mysteriously. Setting down their torches against a wall with wooden torch holders jutting out, the Enesid tribe took their seats on the stone stumps.

"Welcome to the first ever Tribal Council of Disney Survivor: Gonyama Islands," Mick announced, as soon as they were all seated. "This is not the place you guys want to be. Before we begin, may I ask everyone to dip your torches into the fire."

As everyone began doing so, Mick continued to speak, "This is part of the ritual of Tribal Council because in this game fire represents life. As long as you have fire, you are still in this game. When your fire's gone, so are you. Tonight, one of these torches will be snuffed. For good."

With everyone seated down again, Mick began, "Let's start with Tarzan, the man whose team thinks he's the strongest, and fair enough, I'll have to agree with them. Impressive performance in the challenge, but your team still lost. Who do you think is to blame?"

"To be honest, I don't really think it was particularly anyone's fault. We lost because we lost."

"Ariel, you pulling off an impressive feat on the challenge too, would you agree with that?"

"Well, it's hard to blame someone. I think I'd have to agree with Tarzan that the tribe lost as a tribe. It wasn't really anyone's fault, specifically."

"Megara," Mick called out. "I can see you shaking your head."

"Well, I think there is someone to blame."

"Who?" said Phillip.

"You."

"Wait, me? I'm sorry, but weren't you the one who dropped out of the challenge in like, what, one hour?"

"Megara, why do you think Phillip is the one to blame for your tribe's loss?" asked Mick.

"It's because I saw Phillip withholding food for the tribe. That's why so many people fell for the temptations."

"Phillip, what do you have to say to that?"

"I was not with holding food-"

"You were. I saw you yesterday. You and your alliance was hoarding all of the food."

"An alliance already," noted Mick. "And can I ask one of your alliance members to respond to that?"

"Go ask pretty girl," said Megara breezily. "I'm pretty sure she knows all of his dirty secrets."

"I do not!" huffed Aurora indignantly. "Anyway, how is it his fault that you're too fragile to stand up for even an hour? For God's sake, even Gothel outlasted you, and she's like, what, a hundred?"

"I am not a hundred for your information, you little-"

"Oh, but you aren't denying that Phillip was hoarding all of the food, now aren't you?" Megara snapped coolly.

"You're insane," said Aurora. "I think you cost us the challenge!"

"Ooh, I'm so hurt," said Megara sarcastically. "Because your dumb ass opinions matter so dearly to me."

"Watch it!"

"Okay, okay," Mick again. "Moving next, uh, Adam, who do you think is going home tonight?"

There wasn't so much as a shrug or acknowledgement. He just jabbed his thumb, pointing to Gothel.

"Flynn," Mick said. "Would you agree with that?"

"Absolutely," replied Flynn. "She's lazy, she's annoying and she's a total pain in the ass."

"Big surprise, coming from you," snapped Gothel. "And I don't see you doing much of anything."

"Wow, just wow! So now I'm the lazy ass who doesn't do anything around camp?"

"That huge mouth of yours is going to wind you up out of here,"

"Phillip," said Mick. "Who else do you think isn't pulling their weight around camp?"

"Well, yeah, there's Gothel. Megara and Grimhilde didn't help that much with the shelter, honestly."

"At least I wasn't being an over possessed selfish nut job," Megara said scathingly.

"Megara, with that, do you think that you might be going home?" asked Mick.

"There's always a possibility, Mick," said Megara. "But I think that the tribe should know that I am not a weak link. And that Phillip's already making alliances, and he's trying to buy people's trust with food."

"Whatever," commented Phillip.

"Okay, for the first Reward Challenge, do you think that winning it could have changed anything. Rapunzel?"

"Absolutely. A better stocked tribe means a stronger tribe. I think if we managed to win that one, we could've taken Immunity, too."

"Grimhilde, would you agree with that?"

"Perhaps," she shrugged.

"Tarzan, do you think your tribe can recover from two straight losses?"

"I think it's a bit too early for us to be saying we're the losing tribe already. Someone had to lose,and it just so happens to be us."

"And who do you think will be going home tonight?"

"Gothel," he replied. "She's getting on everyone's nerves, and at the end of the day, Survivor is part-social game."

"Excuse me, I'll have you know that I am not leaving tonight without a fight," remarked Gothel. "Let's just see. You're failing to see where the true allegiances lie."

"No one wants to hear your crap," Flynn cut. "We know what you're up to, and your plan won't work."

"Oh? What plan, then?"

"Like we'll tell you. Here's a tip. Next time, shut your trap if you don't want anyone to overhear you."

"And I'd advise you to the same," Grimhilde spoke coldly.

"And with that, it is time to vote," Mick announced. "Phillip you're up."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The walk to the voting booth was solemn. It was across another suspension bridge, this one much shorter, but a lot more foreboding and ominous. Torches lined the posts where ropes were strung across that glowed in the night sky as the flames danced and whispered. On the other end of the bridge, was a stone table with intricate carvings of lions and trees that had an elegant marble countertop streaked with colored veins. Atop the table an urn, shaped like a tribal vessel with a lion-shaped lid and detailed designs etched into the clay, stood. Aged brown parchment was kept from flying by a smooth stone with a painting of a lion serving as a paperweight. A pen which seemed as designed as everything else, complete with dark feathers sprouting at the wooden tip, lay atop the paper next to a miniature pot of ink.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**Voting Confessional, Tribal Council, Day Three**_

•

_Megara_

[Phillip] You are a total pain in my ass, and good riddance. You will not be missed.

•

_Phillip _

[Megara] I am done with you, and so are enough people to get rid of you. Buh-bye.

•

_Grimhilde _

[Snow White] The SEA alliance disappeared after I got Phillip's bag from the shelter, but I'm pretty sure we agreed to vote you off. No offense, but you are disturbing and have enough negative energy to power a thunderstorm.

•

_Gothel _

[Flynn] We know you have a Hidden Immunity Idol, but even if you don't, you're losing your allies. And if you don't play it, I'll be the one to host the party for you departure.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**Tribal Council, Day Three**_

Adam was the last one who returned and took his seat back on the stone stump. There was an air of solemnity and tension in the air, as. Mick spoke, "I'll go tally the votes."

He rose from his sear and left for the voting booth and soon returned with the urn.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, the person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. If anyone has the Hidden Immunity Idol and you want to play it, now's the time to do so."

Silence. They waited. Silence. Nothing.

"I'll read the votes," Mick said, reaching into the urn. He drew out a folded piece of parchment, unfolded it, flipped it around, and read aloud, "First vote, Phillip."

"Second vote, Phillip."

"Third vote, Gothel. That's two votes, Phillip, one vote, Gothel."

"Fourth vote, Gothel. Two votes, Phillip, two votes Gothel."

"Fifth vote, Megara. Sixth vote, Megara. That's two votes, Megara, two votes, Gothel, two votes, Phillip."

"Seventh vote, Grimhilde. That's two votes for Megara, Gothel and Phillip. One vote for Grimhilde."

"Eight vote, Gothel. Ninth vote, Megara. Tenth vote, Phillip. That's three votes, Megara. Three votes, Gothel, Three votes, Phillip. One vote, Grimhilde. One vote left."

The whole of the Enesid tribe was in tense silence as Mick unfolded the last piece of parchment, and said, "First person voted out of Disney Survivor: Gonyama Islands..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

He flipped the parchment. "Phillip. That's enough. Grab your torch, it's time for you to go."

For a few moments, nobody moved. Gothel watched in content as Aurora tried to utter some words, with nothing coming out. Phillip himself sat momentarily shocked, until he reluctantly got up.

"Phillip! B-b-but, how?" Aurora finally cried.

Phillip said nothing as he picked up his torch that was burning brightly. He made his way in front of Mick in silence. In Mick's hand, a long wooden rod had a lion-shaped statue attached to the end with a hollowed hole in the middle, the size of the cup on the torch breathing fire, was being held.

"Phillip, your tribe has spoken," Mick said. He clamped the hollow of the lion statue onto the torch, extinguishing the flame completely.

"Bye," Megara whispered, a triumphant sneer etched on her face.

"Phillip, no!" Aurora exclaimed, getting up. She threw herself in Phillip's open waiting arms, as he enveloped her in a tight embrace.

"Phillip," she said quietly.

"It's okay, baby," Phillip consoled. "I'll be alright. Go win for us, okay?"

"I will. One more kiss?"

"Alright, since you asked so nicely."

"Phillip," said Mick afterwards. "It's time for you to go."

"Alright, good luck guys," said Phillip, with a sense of finality

"Alright, that should conclude our first ever Tribal Council. You can head back to camp."

Shouldering his bag, Phillip turned and went his way across another wooden bridge supported by spindly pillars that led out of Tribal Council another way, to a dock. No one walked with him, and he did not look back, as he exited Disney Survivor: Gonyama Islands. For good.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**Exit Confessional, Final Words, Day Three**_

[Phillip] I'm not going to pretend that I'm happy right now. I thought that I wouldn't be the first one to go, but apparently I am. I'm not going to say that I'm disappointed entirely. I got a chance on the opportunity of a lifetime, and I got to meet a lot of great people. Everyone in my alliance, I'm rooting for you. You made this fun. So this is it, I guess.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**Stay Tuned For Scenes From Our Next Episode**_

"This was all your fault! Why in Buddha's name, did you go voting to her?"

"How is this my fault now?"

"Could you both please shut the hell up!"

"Hurry up!"

"Shut up, I'm going as fast as I can! These pieces aren't guh, going together."

"That lying backstabber."

"It used to belong to her father. Her daddy was a military man. Died in the war, I here."

"You fucking thief!"

"Oh, so now it's me again. Why the hell is it always me?"

"You cost us the challenge, you idiot!"

"She's out to get you, do not trust her."

"I think I found it."

"Actually, it's not for me. May I?"

"Second person voted out of Disney Survivor: Gonyama Islands..."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Recap.

Disney Survivor: Gonyama Islands

Contestants: Rapunzel, Gothel, Tiana, Naveen, Lottie, Aladdin, Gaston, Belle, Maurice, Ariel, Hercules, Jane, Megara, Snow White, Grimhilde, Flynn, Aurora, Phillip, Ursula, Tarzan, Eric, Adam

Eliminated [Days Lasted]: Phillip [3]

Day: **3 **out of **39**

Tribes:

Talaw: Tiana, Lottie, Naveen, Aladdin, Gaston, Belle, Maurice, Jane, Hercules, Eric, Ursula

Enesid: Megara, Tarzan, Snow White, Grimhilde, Phillip, Aurora, Ariel, Rapunzel, Gothel, Flynn, Adam

Eliminated: Phillip

Challenge Results:

Episode 1:

Reward: Talaw

Immunity: Talaw

Voted Out: Phillip

Votes:

Phillip-4 [Megara, Gothel, Grimhilde, Rapunzel]

Gothel-3 [Flynn, Tarzan, Ariel]

Megara-3 [Adam, Phillip, Aurora]

Grimhilde-1[Snow White]

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**Thoughts and Other Randomness**_

.This chapter was pretty fun to write. I kinda like making all of these arguments exploding everywhere instead of being bottled up.

.Did you get the banana etiquette reference? It happened during Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains. Expect references and crap thrown in randomly throughout the story.

.By the way, Mick Mouse is meant to mirror Jeff Probst exactly. It's pretty much the exact same person, only with a changed name to serve as an allusion to Disney. If you're the kind of person who like, imagines the characters speaking and all that, Mick Mouse has the exact same voice of Jeff Probst.

.I hope I don't make any of the characters so unlikable, that you just flat out hate them. I mean, Russel Hantz was an absolute douchebag, but he was Sprint Player of the Season twice. And for Megara fans, don't worry. Megara turns out to be nicer on or something like that eventually.

.To anyone who really thought and/or wanted Phillip to win, I apologize. Someone's got to go, and that someone was Phillip. It's not that I personally dislike him. I kinda have most of the story planned out already, like who's going next or who's going to win, so there's really not much to say about that.

.The challenges I make are just weird. Next episode will have a more traditional team Survivor challenge. You know. The one that always ends with a puzzle for some reason.

.What do you think of Rapunzel being a villain right now? In case you didn't catch it, the fight she had with Gothel was a set up. They did it to make the others think Gothel had a Hidden Immunity Idol, so they ended up splitting the votes between her and Mergara, who was also part of the plan. Megara was being an absolute bitch on purpose, to make Phillip and Aurora vote for her.

.Snow White is weird.

.Eliminations will come by a bit more frequently, since there are so many contestants, and the merge will come a bit early on.

.My God, the scenes for the next episode thing looks pretty weird. I basically just thought of the highest-paced and action-y parts of the next few chapters, and took quotes from them. I didn't put anything else because I didn't want to give it away. So go ahead and guess who said what, if you want.

.The next chapter won't have the challenge yet, but there will be a lot of drama and survival, and involves luxury items. Who do you think is next to go? What do you think happened to the Enesid tribe after Phillip's departure? And the most important question of all, what the fuck is with the Ariel/Eric/Ursula crap?


	5. It Will Always Boil Down to Social Play

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••

**_Last Time on Survivor..._**

Twenty-two castaways arrived on the Gonyama Islands with one goal; outwit, outplay and outlast everyone for one million dollars. They were immediately split into two tribes. The black Talaw dominated the white Enesid in both of the challenges, sending them into Tribal Council. Though it seemed that the SEA alliance consisting of Phillip, Tarzan, Flynn, Aurora, Snow White and Ariel had the numbers in Tribal Council, a four-woman alliance of Grimhilde, Rapunzel, Megara and Gothel manipulated them into splitting the votes, allowing them to take Phillip out of the game. 1 Island, 39 days, 23 castaways left, one SOLE SURVIVOR.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••

**_Talaw Camp, Day Four_**

"Tiana, this is delicious. Where did you learn to cook like this?"

There was a slight drizzle coming down, and the sky was overcast. A cold, stiff wind blew over, causing Tiana to shiver. Dark gray clouds blotted the sun, as waves started crashing across the sand. A fire, even a weak one, would be welcome right now, but it was practically impossible to start up another one in this dark weather. Tiana would know. She had been trying to start one over the last few hours. She insisted that she could do it, and she was so insistent that Hercules finally relented, giving up his offers of help. It took hours, but Tiana eventually managed to get a weak flame going, and a few more fuel to it, set it going largely into a blaze. Hercules offered to hang a tarp over it to protect the fire, and Tiana eventually agreed so. Roughly cut wooden poles were erected on the ground, keeping the tarp up, as the fire burned below. Tiana sat on the sand below cross-legged as she served another bowl (papaya skins made manageable bowls) of soup. This one was for Naveen, whom Tiana wasn't as visibly cold to anymore, remembering what he did for Lottie. _Be nice to him. For now. _Didn't mean she was friends with him, in any case. She still did not like him.

"I agree," Naveen said, drinking directly from the spongy bowl. "The mix of nutmeg and cloves works really well with the rabbit and chives. It's a good thing Gaston managed to hunt one. Poor thing, though."

Tiana was semi-impressed. She didn't mention what were the ingredients, and she made the soup before he woke up. He must have an excellent palate. She shook this off quickly though, responding blankly, "I work as a part-time chef."

"You can really taste it," Hercules said, nodding. "Anyhow, there won't be enough to go around the whole tribe. It's great that there's so much of us working and all, but that also means more mouths to feed."

"True," Tiana acknowledged, preparing a serving for herself. "And if we keep this up, I doubt that this tribe won't be losing any more members anytime soon."

"What's up?" Eric said, approaching. His eyes were fairly red, but otherwise, he looked wide awake.

"Nothing," Naveen replied smoothly. "Tiana made a wonderful stew. Would you care to have some?"

"Alright," said Eric. "I was thinking. The shelter's supports are splintering. Could any of you go with me to gather some more wood before the rain gets any worse?"

"I'll go," Hercules offered instantly.

For a few short moments, Tiana's eyes flickered over to Eric, narrowed with suspicion. Naveen did likewise, and shared a quick glance with Tiana. There was a brief, silent form of communication, a word that something might be up delivered in silence, but Naveen recovered quickly, saying, "Of course. You go on ahead, then."

"I'll come with you," Tiana offered.

"There's really no-"

"Great!" Tiana exclaimed. "We better get going then."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••

**_Survivor Confessional, Talaw Camp, Day Three_**

[Naveen] I believe that Eric and Hercules are up to something, and apparently, so does Tiana. But I'd rather have here tagging along to see what's up, as there is a lot of, ahem, work to do in camp.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••

**_Enesid Camp, Day Four_**

"This was all your fault! Why in Buddha's name, did you go voting for her?"

"How dare you go accusing me to be the reason for Phillip's demise! I had nothing to do with voting against him, and it was his own fault that he had didn't inform me what the votes were going to be for."

"Well maybe if you weren't such a clueless bitch whose head is always in some fantasy, you could've caught on and-"

"Could you both shut up?" Aurora screamed angrily.

It was the seventh time in the last few hours that Aurora would suddenly break out of her tense lapses of silence to shut Flynn and Snow White's argument. Ariel was keeping track. As much as she would've liked to get away from them right now, she couldn't. She was part of this alliance after all, dysfunctional or not. The sun was breaking into the sky, and Ariel could already feel the brief coolness of the rain vanishing. I mean, I guess it's great that they can start a fire and all, but Ariel was getting sick of the uncomfortable heat drawing flies and sweat into the camp. The sand under her felt dry and grainy, and her legs were already starting to get sore, but Ariel lay there silently. Tarzan was out finding a freshwater spring or at least a clean stream. They were running out of drinking water, and Ariel could already feel her throat getting parched and her lips drying up.

"We shouldn't be fighting over this," Aurora continued angrily, her eyes bloodshot. It was not an easy night for Aurora, and Ariel could've sworn she overhead Aurora crying. "Is this how we should be honoring Phillip?"

"He isn't dead!" Flynn snapped. "And maybe-"

"Stop it," Ariel finally said, her voice sharp. "What's done is done, and we can't do anything about it anymore. All we need to do is to rally together and win the next Immunity Challenge."

There was something of a silence that followed this, interrupted with Tarzan's arrival. The water canteens hung heavily across his bare chest, and a small bottle filled with water was clutched in his hand.

"Did I miss anything?"

"Nothing," Ariel responded brusquely. "Do you wanna go fishing?"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••

**_Sarabi Jungle, Day Four_**

"Shi-" Jane stopped herself. She had to remember that everything she was doing was being filmed, and she did not want to be seen cursing on national television. What would her parents think of her?

But when you have that really expensive golden yellow skirt snagged on by thorny brambles and torn, what else could you do? This on top of the increasing feeling of grogginess and discomfort she was feeling, was really getting to her. Plus the feeling of being a total loser also kind of made an impact.

It was only four days into Survivor, and Jane was forced to admit that is was probably the hardest thing she had ever done in her life, and that really put things into perspective. She grew up in the wealthier side of life, a city girl, if you must. Her parents were very wealthy, and she studied in the best of schools, always in the heart of the fastest forms of civilization. But like the tear in her skirt which she was currently trying to mend, a small rift formed between her and her family. Jane had always been rather fascinated with wildlife. The vibrancy of the flowers which you can never see amidst the dull grays and sheer steel of civilization, the mysterious vines and tendrils that curl up, the strange ferocity and quirks of animals, the melodic chirps and sounds hiding within the life, the natural beauty radiating from the wild and unknown. She became a zoology and art major in her university, something her parents weren't exactly totally on board of. I mean, as a hobby and a part-time job sure, but the whole 'living with animals to draw them and stuff' thing, not so much. I guess it really wasn't too weird to think that a girl who was so used in a comfortable and civilized lifestyle would be awful at that kind of thing, but Jane was persistent. She loved art, and would love to be able to draw wildlife up close and all, and she eventually reached a compromise with her parents.

She'll show that she's capable by playing Survivor. And if she could, win it. A million dollars wouldn't do any harm, especially with her studies not exactly cheap, and funding needed for such a career and with bills to be paid.

But seriously, a huge part of being here was for Jane to prove herself. _Which is, quite frankly, not turning out to be in any way easy, _Jane thought, combing her brown hair put of her eyes. What used to be an elegant bun was already falling apart messily around her face. Dirt was streaked across her hair and stuck to her clothes, her nails were growing dirty, and she could feel the growing sense of isolation already. Crap, and it was only four days in this island.

In any case, she should be back at camp now. She must've been gone for hours already. They've been running out of drinking water, and she still hasn't found any. Suspicions will undoubtedly flare the longer she's gone. They'll probably think she went looking for the Hidden Immunity Idol, which by the way, she managed to make zero progress figuring out. There was also zero progress in the search for cleaner water, so that was a bummer too. Jane really wished that there was someone accompanying her, but there was no one. Belle would've been nice and all, with Jane not exactly having much survival skills, but practically everything she knows is pretty much "I've seen it done somewhere in a book before!" Jane was still young, but not that young. She kind of doubted about Belle, but she needed an ally. What can you do?

Jane was just about to turn around back to camp defeated, when something caught her eye. A small silver of light. A water stream. Finally. Approaching, Jane brought out a water bottle, then she heard a rustling.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••

**_Enesid Camp, Day Four_**

"Rapunzel, you really should get a haircut,"

Was that supposed to be just a passing remark? Or was it a statement that she should respond to? Rapunzel wasn't sure what to do, so she decided to stay silent.

"Really," Megara said. Her hands were working swiftly across the golden river of Rapunzel's hair, maneuvering the strands expertly and quickly, tucking them one underneath another in a meticulous fashion, braiding it and removing bits of grime and twigs out of her hair. Rapunzel lost her hair tie earlier on, truly awful considering its necessity, but Megara thankfully offered to fix up her hair. Apparently, Megara worked a lot of jobs, and this merited her a lot of knowledge, for the most part, random bits of knowledge here and there which end up coming by quite useful. As evidently seen with her uniquely styled up thick auburn hair which hung in a ponytail that ended with thick curls, Megara knew a fair bit about physical beauty. "Isn't it too much of a bother to manage all of it? Your shampoo bills must cost a fortune. Too bad you're not having any anytime soon. Ew, you have a leafy branch stuck in your hair. It's like seriously, at least put flowers or something if you're going to be filling your hair up with life. Or death"

She tossed a dried up leaf on to a growing pile, which Rapunzel was furiously trying to ignite with a matchstick. She has already used up one precious matchstick with no results, and wasn't keen to waste another.

"I keep it that way," Rapunzel said quietly, not bothering to mention the fact that it was her mother who wanted her hair like that for some strange reason. Damn, another matchstick wasted. "I like your, um, hair."

"That's nice to hear," Megara replied, her voice muffled by the buff hanging from her mouth. She quickly removed it and used the piece of cloth to tie the end of Rapunzel's hair. "I think that should about do it."

"Thank you," said Rapunzel. With a small ember cascading into the pile, a fire slowly began to smolder triumphantly. "That should just about do it, too. So what will it be? Fruit on a stick again? I really wish we had some other food, or maybe a frying pan..."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••

**_Sarabi Jungle, Day Four_**

A large burly hand quickly closed around the small beast's neck. The rabbit could do nothing, as a heavy machete came cascading down into its flesh, sinking bloodily through its fur. Another excellent kill.

"You really should clean that machete," said a weird old voice. Gaston turned around with a whir, snapping a twig in the process. Oh great, it's the old cow. What the hell was he doing here? Hunting tea and prune juice? Gaston snickered to himself. "It could spread disease!"

"Oh, what do you want?" Gaston asked impatiently. "I haven't got all day."

"I came to talk about the pheasant incident," Maurice said, as if it was obvious.

"Yeah, and what about it?"

"You lied to the entire tribe and took credit for something I achieved!" cried Maurice angrily.

"Psth, I did not," Gaston waved off, turning away from Maurice.

"Now listen to me here, young man, I-"

"Oh, shut your yapping, I couldn't care less," Gaston interrupted, flinging the rabbit across his back where it hung lifelessly. "I'm doing pretty much all of the hunting around here. You should be thanking me."

"Th-th-thank you?!" sputtered Maurice. "Why would I be-"

"Really, Martin-"

"Maurice!" he cried indignantly.

"Mauromauro, whatever. You need to know the truth. I'm the one you should be following. Nothing else. I'm obviously the strongest, the smartest, and clearly, the most handsome." Gaston said, checking his face out in a reflective water pool. He soon straightened again, and flat out shoved the whole of his boot into the water and walked across it.

"You imbecile!" Maurice uttered, trying his best to catch up to Gaston's long strides with his short pudgy ones. "I think that was drinking water! Do you even realize that Jane has been searching for clean water the whole day and hasn't even come back to camp yet?"

"And Jane is...?"

"The young girl with the brown hair and yellow clothes!"

"Never heard of her before in my life," Gaston said, putting his arms crossed begin his head.

Maurice was flabbergasted. The only thing bigger than this man's ego must be the amount of air in his head. Which could easily be taken advantage of. Maurice knew he was no physical threat, or any kind of threat for that matter, but his tribe could easily dispose of him in a second. Thinking fast and crossing his fingers, Maurice suddenly blurted out, "I overheard them! They want you out!"

Gaston stopped walking abruptly, so abruptly that Maurice nearly collided with his masculine figure. "What?"

"Y-y-yes!" Maurice sputtered. His mind ran quickly over the rest of his fellow tribe, searching for a target. It needn't have to be the best one, just someone that could fool Gaston. "Naveen! He's making alliances, so that they can vote you off!"

"Psh, you're lying! Why the hell would anyone want me not to be in their team?"

"He's jealous!" That's right. Feed the ego. "He thinks you're a threat, and that you will win!"

"Now that isn't surprising. But it's not like anyone's going to vote with him, and I am a hundred percent sure that there's no way we're going to lose the next challenge."

"Listen Gaston, if you don't make any move against it, you could never know. What if he does vote you off?"

"And where are you getting at?"

"Vote with me," Maurice said hastily. "I know that you can easily convince anyone to ally with you, but you can never be sure. Vote with me the next Tribal Council, and I assure you that I will do the same for you."

"It's a deal!" Gaston barked after a short pause. Without another word, he turned around and strode away from Gaston into the trees, leaving Maurice standing wordlessly in the middle of the jungle.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••

**_Survivor Confessional, Sarabi Jungle, Day Four_**

[Maurice] I have no idea what I just did, but in this game, it will always boil down to social play.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••

**_Fire Shore, Day Four_**

"Where is the hook?" Ariel cried out frustratedly, pulling her spindly fishing rod, which was mostly just a twig with a long thread Ariel pulled out of a piece of fabric. What used to be a small hook-shaped shell that was speared into a word that Ariel had found earlier was missing at the end. Ariel decided to call it The Mermaid's Rod of Ultimate Fishing 3000. She wasn't exactly sure why 3000. She simply thought of it as a fun number to add to an invention.

"It must've fallen off," Tarzan said, his own fishing line still strung across the water. "So you do want me to go get it?"

"No," groaned Ariel begrudgingly, lying backwards on to the ground while covering her eyes with her open palms. "It's not going to be worth it."

Tarzan shrugged and returned to fishing. That's the thing with fishing. You need to be absolutely still and patient, so still that the moon can rise and set without so much as noticing any sort of movement, something the moon is always so adept at, and even then, you may still not catch anything. It is a tedious sport, often needing a bit of luck, and is something that Ariel herself was growing to loathe. She was not one for patience and silence, even though she managed to endure it the last few hours in the boiling heat. Neither her nor Tarzan have managed to catch so much as one single fish. It was frustratingly taking too much time and patience.

Fire Shore was located not too far from the Enesid camp, but that didn't make it any less hot. In fact, if anything, it was far more. The sand was mixed heavily with mud, the earth a rich brown shade reminiscent of clay. It was apparently very conductive, hot as hell in the heat, and cool as ice in the cold. Seawater lapped messily on to the shore, filling in holes with naturally formed like craters on to the earth. Bright orange plants lay brittle and dry across the ground, gnarled and hungry. _Kind of like us, _Ariel thought. They hadn't had much of a decent meal recently, and the temperature has been skyrocketing. Oh well. At least water wasn't too much of a problem now, since Tarzan found a freshwater spring. "Anything?" Ariel asked.

"Nope," Tarzan replied, his eyes still gazing on to the sea.

"I think I'm done with fishing right now," Ariel said after a while, casting her rod dejectedly across the ground. "We're getting nowhere with this. Hey, do you think these plants are edible?"

Tarzan shot a quick glance at the bright orange fern with its curled red tendrils. Brown leaves cupped it beneath! like a protective case. "No, they're not edible."

"How do you know? I mean, not that I don't believe you or anything,"

"I've seen them before, I know they're poisonous," Tarzan said.

"Really? Because these are the first times I've ever seen them. Like, I've never seen them online or anything I didn't even know these kinds of plants existed. What work are you in anyway?"

"Oh, my work has me in the jungle a lot. I end up seeing lots of different animals and plants. That sort of thing. It's great in the jungle. Most of the time, anyway. I guess it serves as a kind of advantage here."

"So why'd you join Survivor?" Ariel asked quietly.

"For the money," Tarzan said simply. "Ok, now I'll ask a question. It's been bothering me since I first saw you, so anyway, is that your natural hair color?"

"Oh, this?" Ariel said, indicating the deep scarlet vibrance of her hair. She got that a lot. "This is all real, I get asked that a lot. It's weird really, I mean I've got six sisters, and all of us have different hair colors, I mean we've got blondes, brunettes, raven-haired and redheads. But it's not like-"

"Six sisters? I don't even have one sister or a brother!"

"I know, it's crazy. Hey, I think you've got something,"

The end of Tarzan's fishing rod did seem to bob, but when Tarzan gave it a mighty pull, there was nothing on the other end, but an empty hook.

"Damn it," Tarzan said. "Ugh, hand me another one of those baits."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••

**_Survivor Confessional, Talaw Camp, Day Four_**

[Aladdin] Well, with like five people or something out of camp, I'm thinking that I should start making some strategic moves. I still haven't made any enemies, but I haven't made any allies either. I mean, I'm not sure why, but everyone seems to pretty much have forgotten about Jane having that Hidden Immunity Idol clue. I mean it's a lot like a target on your back, but at the same time, she might have found it and can use it to save herself. I think the best move as of now, is to bring it up and oust Jane. Plus, I've seen Naveen snooping around and talking with Charlotte, and I think that's he making alliances too. I think everyone but me's already in this game.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••

**_Talaw Camp, Day Four_**

"All I'm saying is that Tiana doesn't have much of a taste for boys as of now," Lottie said while looking at her pink makeup compact. It was her personal favorite from her collection, and came with a mirror and a small light over it. She wanted to keep track of her looks while on the island, remembering that she was being broadcasted worldwide through television. Ugh, there were some castaways on Survivor who don't have even so much as a small mirror to monitor their face and end up looking filthy and disgusting like monkeys on TV. I guess you could argue that a makeup compact would be practically useless on an island, but for Lottie, it was important to look her best. Especially when there's so much, ahem, bachelors on this island. "All that's really on her mind is work."

"You are pretty much stranded on an island, and you brought makeup as a luxury item?" Naveen said bemusedly.

"And what did you bring?" Lottie responded. She seemed to spot a microscopic mistake on her skin, as she leaned closer to her mirror to correct it. Both of them were in the cramped shelter, the roof made of leafy fronds bending low, weighed down with the tarp. Brackens were thatched on to the ceiling and hard lumps of wood were supported beneath them. It may have been extremely hot and tight inside, but Lottie found herself enjoying it at this moment.

"Fair point," Naveen said. "Hey, what is this?"

Lottie tuned around to see Naveen draw out a leather-bound notebook from a green knapsack located deep in the recesses of the shelter. He was just about to undo the clasp before Lottie cried out, "No!"

Naveen flinched and dropped it instinctively. "What, what is it?"

"Oh, sorry, it's just that, well, it's Tiana's. She doesn't like anyone touching it," said Lottie.

"What, is it a diary?"

"No, it's a cookbook. Well, I mean it's a notebook, but that's where she keeps and writes all of her recipes. Tiana always had a dream to own her own restaurant, and it hasn't been working out. That's why she needs the money. It was her father's dream, and she had a really close bond with him. A lot of the recipes here are his, and it's pretty much her most prized possession. It used to belong to her father. Her daddy was a military man. Died in the war, I here. This book means everything to her."

"I'm so sorry," Naveen said. This was genuine.

"Look, Tiana doesn't like talking about it, and neither do I. I know! Let's talk about something else. What hobbies are you in to?"

"Easy. Music, partying," Naveen ticked off.

"Oh, me too!" exclaimed Lottie. "We have so much in common."

"So," mused Naveen. "I was thinking about asking your friend, Tiana, to join us in an alliance-"

Lottie's face fell.

"But in any other case, I believe we should ally with the other women of this tribe, Belle and Jane. Not Ursula, though. Wouldn't that be awful? What do you think?"

"Oh, but we already have-"

"Well, actually, never mind. I can ask them myself, it's not like you'd charm them or you know them much or anything-"

"Well, excuse me!" Lottie exclaimed. "Us girls are already in a tight alliance, thank you very much. And Jane should be hunting down that Hidden Immunity Idol right about now."

Naveen's face perked, eyebrows raised.

_Oops, was I supposed to keep that a secret?_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••

**_Enesid Camp, Day Four _**

"Oh, but it's so frightful and awful! I think that they're conspiring-"

"Who are you talking to?' Aurora cut irritably.

"The bird, Aurora," Snow White said. "I'm talking to the bird."

"Oh that's just dandy," snapped Aurora. "Why don't you make yourself useful and find some food? I'm starving."

Snow White turned away from the blue jay with its elegant feathers that are tipped with cobalt and golden beak to gaze at Aurora angrily. "What is your issue? You haven't spent a single minute of this day brewing and moping in that depressing thunderstorm of yours! In case you and clouded eyes haven't noticed, I've spent nearly the whole day working at the camp, singing, cooking and all, and I even offered you, but you flat out ignored me!"

Aurora fell silent at this. Snow White rarely spoke, and when she did, it was often in my dreamy sort of way, and she rarely got mad or broke out of her generally kind demeanor. He hadn't meant to offend her. She really was dead useful around camp, and the whole day, comprehension dawning on Aurora, she herself hadn't done much. Never a good sign.

"Look, I'm sorry. I guess this just isn't my day, what with Phillip being vote out and all,"

"So now it's my fault? That I'm the one to blame?"

"Wait, no!" Aurora said quickly. "I'm sorry, I don't want to fight. It's just that, I was really mad. And it isn't your fault. I think it's time that I confront the true person who is at fault..."

"Which is-"

"Her," Aurora said, pointing an accusing finger at Rapunzel.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••

**_Survivor Confessional, Talaw Camp, Day Four_**

[Belle] Things are going great. Aladdin actually came up to me and offered to form an alliance when he found out that I was already with the Amazon Princess Alliance , so with that and the girls' alliance, we form a pact of five, so we just need one more person to secure majority. Then my dad told me that he got Gaston to vote with him if we end up going to Tribal Council. Aladdin's a really nice guy, and we actually have a lot in common. He told me that he was also into books and reading when I said I was, and I'm actually feeling pretty safe and secure right now. I wonder what Jane is doing though, she still hasn't come back from her water hunt. With that, I haven't seen Tiana, Hercules and Eric either.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••

**_Sarabi Jungle, Day Four_**

"Oh!" screamed Jane, flinching backwards.

"Wait, no!" Hercules exclaimed, reaching forward.

Jane nearly tripped backwards over the thorny acacia root behind her, but Hercules grabbed her just in time, pulling her upright.

"Oh my God, what the hell! What were you doing there and were you following me?!" Jane roared, momentarily losing her composure. Hercules flinched. He hadn't meant to have scared her to death, but he hadn't meant to have been caught following her either.

It started out this morning. Well, technically, it didn't start this morning, the competition began like four days ago, and he only started to be with Eric at- whatever, never mind. Eric was cool. No, really cool. Hercules thought that Eric was probably the coolest guy he ever met. He was hardworking, athletic, honest and was damn as hell fit. It didn't take too long for him and Eric to be friends, Eric being the one to initiate it for the most part. Needless to say, Hercules didn't have much (or any?) friend in real life. Then you've got Eric, Mr. Nautical Engineer, Surfer Dude and most definitely, Mr. Popular with all the men and ladies. In any case, Hercules was grateful for the quick brotherly friendship Eric formed with him.

When Jane offered to look for drinking water before the dawn even arrived (Hercules was wide awake at the time, being up pretty much the whole night), Eric confided with him of his suspicions that Jane left to look for the Hidden Immunity Idol (something that Hercules wondered, why Eric suspected that initially, as he pretty much totally forgot about the clue and everything). They were set to leave to scout and follow her, but then Tiana suddenly tagged along, and that almost ruined everything. They pretended that they were just looking for wood, and Eric finally suggested that they may as well find food too, whether or not he meant it, Hercules took it as a hint that they should split up, so he could find Jane. Then he did, and pretty much scared her to death.

"Uh," Hercules was racking his mind for excuses. "Well, yeah, they told me to, uh, go foraging... yes, foraging! Um, for food, yes, and I, uh, just happened to run, er, into you, yes. Um, sorry about that. You seem to be in distress, er, did you have any luck with the water yet. Oh, look! Well, looks like you have, do you want me to go help you with that, er, actually, I'll go ahead and carry some of the canteens-" Roughly taking the canteens from Jane, he continued, "Yeah, well, that's that. Totally what happened, miss. Or er, damsel, I mean if you are. In distress, I mean like damsel in distress. If you're not, then you're not. Do people even use that term anymore? Er, so yeah."

Clearly, Hercules has fabulous lying abilities.

"Right," Jane said, narrowing her eyes. "We better hurry up then."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••

**_Survivor Confessional, Sarabi Jungle, Day Four_**

[Jane] Not a damsel, not in distress, and not buying any of his baloney. He's clearly lying to me. I've got my eye on him, something fishy is going on.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••

**_Enesid Camp, Day Four_**

"Well, I always follow her," Rapunzel said quietly. "Don't you listen to your mother?"

"Not the point," said Megara. "I get the feeling that you're sweet and all, but if your mom tells you go act like you're their friend in order to trick them, so to take one of them out, you'd do it."

"It's not that I always want to," mused Rapunzel. "But my mother is my only family. She's my only friend."

"I don't have any friends, but I don't suck up to people for that," indicated Megara.

"You don't suck up to anything for that matter," pointed out Rapunzel. "I don't always agree with my mother, but I do what she tells me to because there's nothing really else to not doing so. I don't know, maybe it's some kind of personality complex that's rooted inside me. It's just that-"

"Rapunzel!"

Rapunzel and Megara turned around. Aurora. And Snow White. Boy, this will be ugly.

"I want you to answer me with just a yes or a no," Aurora seethed. "Did you arrange for Phillip to be voted off? Did you flat out lie to my face, and do you have even a speck of decency in that convoluted head of yours?"

"Hey!" Rapunzel said, hurt. "I'm sorry-"

"I'm sorry! That's how you say sorry. What if I go slap your foot with a fly scattered then go, "_I'm sorry._" What you'll accept that, huh? What? You'll accept that! Oh my God, oh my GOURD! What is the matter you, you should've gotten a degree in apologies! And now in some super duper international school, then you'll just go I'm sorry, and one you're calling me a liar. What hah, what? Oh my shoes, again, huh? You know what? I don't- I don't want any more. It's like, I don't want this."

Snow White started moving away from the group in circles, flipping her black hair around dizzyingly while strutting on her sandals in strange circular motions. There was an awkward moment of silence at her random outburst.

"What was that..."

"Look, I'm sorry," Rapunzel said timidly.

"You call that a sorry? I'll-"

"Watch it," Megara snapped.

"Can it, lady." Aurora shot. "You're the one who goes campaigning against him like the witch you are. I trusted you, Rapunzel! You said we had to split the votes because one of them had the idol?"

"I'm sorry I lied," Rapunzel tried. "This is a game and these sort of things will happen."

"Oh, so you're now excused?" Aurora responded. "You got rid of Phillip!"

"Forgive me then," Rapunzel said. "There are twenty-two of us, and he would've left eventually."

"Doesn't mean that I'd want him gone sooner than later!" snapped Aurora.

"Well, it's done!" Megara fired. "Look, she said sorry already. It's a god damn game. Calm yourself and get the hell over it. Phillip was voted out first, and that's that."

"Megara, you're only aggravating her," said Rapunzel. "I really am sorry."

Aurora was quiet for a moment. Then she spoke, "Are you?"

"Yes, I am!"

"Okay, then," said Aurora, her tone undecipherable. "I'm forgetful, but don't expect me to forget anything that happens on this island anytime soon. I'll give you an offer. Join my alliance or be against it. It's one way or another, take it or leave it."

"I can't..." Rapunzel faltered.

"Then I'm disappointed," Aurora said, turning away. "Think."

"Like you ever do that," Megara muttered under her breath.

"Megara," intoned Rapunzel as a warning. "Not now."

A sight of red soon approached, revealing Ariel walk into the camp.

"We caught fish," she said blankly, a bit quiet at that. There were two fish she was holding, one medium and one pityingly small. "Tarzan's cooking the other two, so if you want some, then come."

Rapunzel and Megara exchanged a glance, but soon followed suit after Ariel.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••

**_Talaw Camp, Day Four_**

"You what?!" hissed Tiana.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" Lottie cried. "It just slipped out of my mouth!"

"Lottie!" Tiana groaned. Great, just great. Not only did Tiana end up having to tell Eric the clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol earlier in order to protect Jane, the secrecy of the alliance and gain his trust, but now Lottie blabbed about the alliance and everything to Naveen. That's just fantabulous. "You know I spend nearly the whole day talking to people and trying to build relations and everything, then you just go saying, it slipped out of my mouth,

"But Tia, it was an accident! But look at the bright side! With you, me, Belle, Jane, Naveen, Maurice, Aladdin and Gaston, we have the majority of the votes! We can oust Hercules or Eric or Ursula!"

"We can't," Tiana said bluntly.

"Why not? You told me they have an alliance of their own! It all fits in perfectly,"

"Hercules and Eric are the two strongest members of our tribe, and we need them to win challenges. If we get rid of Ursula, who apparently I got Eric to tell me that Ursula was one of his closest allies, we end up damaging Eric-"

"Ew, why would someone like Eric want someone like Ursula for his ally?"

"Focus," Tiana snapped. "It's too early to get rid of any of them. I'd rather we get rid of Naveen. He's a strategic and social threat, and he doesn't pull his weight around camp."

"Ugh, why do you treat everyone and everything like strategy? I mean, for all you know, we'll win the next Immunity Challenge. Maybe the other tribe's going to go Ulonging!"

"And what if they don't? You realize that any one of these people could easily just vote us off!"

"Can you not- ugh, they're our friends!"

"Lottie, no one here is a friend! They're all adversaries that you can negotiate and make deals with for the mean time, but in the end, this is a competition, and we are all enemies. Ugh, it's getting late. Are you going to get dinner?"

"What's for dinner?"

"Rabbit,"

"I'll pass," said Lottie. The shelter will no doubt be cramped after "dinner", if you can call it that, and Lottie wanted to get a bed, if you can call it that too. The entire tribe had made an agreement that since there was so much of them, eleven, that only nine people get to sleep in the shelter. It was first come first serve, and no one wants to sleep on the ground at night. The weather may be uncomfortably hot in the day, but it is just as uncomfortable in the night. Besides, Naveen was already dead asleep in the recesses of the shelter. Maybe Lottie could snuggle next to him.

She did not notice the smirk that crossed his face as she laid down to sleep.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••

**_Survivor Confessional, Talaw Camp, Day Four_**

[Naveen] I have always been able to fake sleep easily, and it is quite useful. So, it appears that there is a non official alliance of eight that includes me, but Tiana is not willing to turn on the three outsiders, and I'm her target. I have always been able to manipulate and convince people, and moving this target on to someone else's back, shouldn't be too hard. So it's me, Aladdin or Gaston...

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••

**_Enesid Camp, Day Five_**

There was treemail today. Tarzan was up bright early in the morning. Just wonderful. Only dawn, and the sun was bright and hot in the air already. No doubt, today will be another hot day.

After a quick read, Tarzan started to rouse everyone up. It's another long walk today.

"Reward Challenge, guys,"

Good. He could use a reward right about now.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••

Recap.

Disney Survivor: Gonyama Islands

Contestants: Rapunzel, Gothel, Tiana, Naveen, Lottie, Aladdin, Gaston, Belle, Maurice, Ariel, Hercules, Jane, Megara, Snow White, Grimhilde, Flynn, Aurora, Phillip, Ursula, Tarzan, Eric, Adam

Eliminated [Days Lasted]: Phillip [3]

Day: **5 **out of **39**

Tribes:

Talaw: Tiana, Lottie, Naveen, Aladdin, Gaston, Belle, Maurice, Jane, Hercules, Eric, Ursula

Enesid: Megara, Tarzan, Snow White, Grimhilde, Phillip, Aurora, Ariel, Rapunzel, Gothel, Flynn, Adam

Eliminated: Phillip

Challenge Results:

Episode 1:

Reward: Talaw

Immunity: Talaw

Voted Out: Phillip

Votes:

Phillip-4 [Megara, Gothel, Grimhilde, Rapunzel]

Gothel-3 [Flynn, Tarzan, Ariel]

Megara-3 [Adam, Phillip, Aurora]

Grimhilde-1[Snow White]

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••

**_Thoughts and Other Randomness_**

.Next chapter is the Reward Challenge. Duh.

.In case you don't know. Ulonging is a reference to the Ulong Tribe of Survivor Palau. Regarded as one one of the worst tribes in Survivor History, Ulong lost nearly every single challenge and was decimated to a single member, Stephanie LaGrossa.

.Hercules's fabulous lying skills are fabulous.

.Snow White still being the strange little moon child she is. Her outburst is a reference of Petra Mahalimuyak's rendition of the viral video, Amalayer.

.Who is your favorite character from this season so far?

.Saddened by Laura Boneham being voted off. :( I wanted her to win, even though it was kind of a long shot.

.Whee! Rapunzel and Megara's sisterhood and Eric and Hercules's brotherhood.

.There is a lot of canon pairings in this fanfic, so just asking, do you prefer fanon pairings over canon ones? Canon pairings stay true to the characters, but it kind of makes something like Survivor a bit predictable white as fanon pairings are crazy fun, even though it kind of doesn't stay true to the characters like crack shippings such as EricxHercules or AladdinxAriel. o_O


End file.
